


Fall into Madness

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: rons ex has a hard time dealing with reality.ron is reunited with someone from his past





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ron closed up his sketchbook and looked at the scenery that was before him. He always enjoyed the country. Having grown up in a place like the Burrow, a man tended to develop an appreciation for wide open spaces and lots of nature. The landscape drawing he was working on was for a gentleman that wanted to full a space above his mantle and loved nature as much as Ron did. He received commissions like this frequently and made a good living. 

He began working as a painter and landscaper when he finished Hogwarts. Originally it was a way to get out of his parents home, but one day he just couldn’t resist and during a break from painting a building, took out his book and began drawing the hillside that the building rested on. The owner had came up behind him and noticed it, offering him a chance to do a mural in her backyard. It was the first artistic job that led to Ron’s shift of career paths. 

He painted rustic settings for greeting cards and book jackets, and had illustrated several calendars under his own name. He began adding animal life when he could. He would love to try a singular focused portrait, but had yet to find the ideal model. For now landscapes and nature would have to suffice. 

He packed up his bag and headed to the house he shared with Harry and Hermione. They had been through too much to go their separate ways after school ended. It was truer for Harry and Hermione though, who began dating a year after they graduated. The home was nice and cozy and when it was time for Ron to leave they would have a nice guest bedroom for friends. They never talked of his leaving and there really was no reason for him to live alone. With a third person in the household it lessened the bills for everyone, not that it was an issue. Harry and Hermione made a good living, and Ron was increasing his income every year, but having less expenses was appreciated by all three and it allowed them all to add more to savings. Although both Ron and Harry thought Hermione was just trying to keep the trio together as long as possible. 

He entered through the main door and with a wave of his wand, sent his bag floating off to his room. “Hey, there, just in time.” Harry grinned at him and tossed his head over his shoulder. “Can you grab the plates?” He asked, balancing a hot pot in his hands. 

“Sure.” He grabbed plates and settings for three, shifting sideways to give Hermione room to maneuver with the jug and glasses. In no time at all, all three were seated and having dinner. It was something Hermione had come to treasure and both boys obliged her. It reminded her of their feasts at Hogwarts where they took the time to talk and socialize.

“Oh Ron, by the way,” Hermione said, after a moment, “Dorian popped into the bookshop again.” Hermione had opened her own bookshop in Diagon Alley, offering new and used, as well as the chance to trade old books. She had done very well and had received a distributorship to carry Hogwarts school books like Flourish and Blotts.

“I’m sorry about him Hermione.” Ron was at a loss for what to do. He had met Dorian at a club in London and about a month later they began dating, but it wasn’t work out. Dorian was very demanding of Ron’s time and as an artist he could be lost in his sketchbook for days and even weeks while working on a piece. This didn’t sit well with Dorian who liked to schedule time, who wanted to know where he was going, when he would be back, and why did he have to take hours doing nothing.

Ron found Dorian to be a funny, loyal and generous man, and a fabulous lover. There sex life was incredible, but it wasn’t enough to make a relationship last. He needed a man who understood the demands of his career. Ron wanted to move more mainstream with his art. He wanted to paint more fantasy style images along with nature, as well as human figures, and had several ideas in his head, he just needed to take the first step. Dorian however was making things difficult for him. He didn’t seem to understand that it was over, and it was becoming stressful for Ron. 

“I can talk to him if you like Ron.” Harry offered, seeing his friend conflicted. As an auror, Harry would make quite an impression. 

“No Harry, he will think I called the aurors on him, or that you are abusing your authority.” Harry hated to admit that he was right, but he also knew Ron was dreading seeing the man again. He didn’t want his friend to have to deal with this if he didn’t have to. However, he couldn’t do anything unless Ron lodged a formal complaint. Dorian would assume that he was abusing his position as an Auror and he could start a lot of problems. Problems that wouldn’t be easy to fix.

“Well, if he won’t leave you alone then I wouldn’t be out of order in speaking to him.” Ron grinned. Leave it to Harry to find the loophole. 

“Harry, I will deal with Dorian.” He continued eating and brought up the glen he had painted earlier. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who knew about his desires to broaden his art. They thought he should move on to more challenging images, not just nature even though it was his forte, and his first love. Adding models could get expensive but the pay off would be rewarding. Hermione even suggested he use friends first, since they probably wouldn’t charge him for posing. She even joked that some of the more self centered ladies she knew would jump at the chance to pose for paintings. 

Later that night, Ron sat in his bed staring at the drawing he had done that afternoon. The landscape would go as it was to the customer, but that boulder seemed to tease him. There should be something sitting on that boulder, it was a center piece, drawing attention but then not rewarding the eye with anything. Ron tried to imagine a person there, but nobody came to mind. Nothing seemed right. He would just have to hash it out tomorrow. 

 

 

Ron walked with a deliberate slowness to the restaurant that Dorian worked at. ‘Worked at’ was a simpler phrase then should be used. Dorian’s family owned it and it would be his one day. He knew all aspects of the place, right down to the cleaning of the toilets. It was this willingness to see to all aspects his family’s business that made him appreciate Dorian when they dated. What he didn’t fathom was why Dorian didn’t understand that same drive when it came to Ron and his career. Eventually it took a toll and Ron had to call it off.

“Ron,” he turned and smiled at a short woman wearing a big grin. “it’s been awhile.” 

“Yes it has. How are you Mrs. Di Vincenzo?” He leaned down and accepted her hug. Dorian’s parents had accepted their son being gay without a second thought. It was simply a part of who their son was and just like any parents, wanted him with a partner who cared for him. Ron’s own parents needed time to adjust to his news, his mother did anyway. But then again, Ron waited until his last year of school to come out. Dorian told his parents the moment he knew, which was his early teens. 

“I’m good. We have missed you lately, what’s keeping you away?” She asked. 

Ron gave her a confused look. “Surely Dorian told you……” he felt dread creeping up in him. He hadn’t told his parents about their breakup nearly three months ago.

“He mentioned you two were working out some issues,” she told him, then watched his face fall, “I see. It’s more than that?” Ron nodded. “I suppose he was hoping for the best. And I imagine by that expression that you are not here to make up.” 

“No I’m not. I need to talk to him, is he around?” Ron regretted not being around the woman more, but he knew that in order for Dorian to get the picture, he had to break away completely. 

“He’s in the office.” She said, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“I’m sorry about this, but it’s for the best.” Ron told her. 

“I understand. You were good for him, I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” She gave him a smile as he turned and made his way to the office in the back. 

Dorian was sending an owl out the window when Ron entered. His face lit up when he turned around. “Ron!” He hurried over and took the redhead in a hug, but Ron didn’t lift his arms. It was tempting. Dorian was gorgeous, well built and not shy about being affectionate. He was ideal in so many ways and Ron would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by the sight of him, but he was here for other reasons and they had to be dealt with. 

“Dorian, did you go to Hermione’s?” He asked, looking at the other man as he released the hug but kept his hands on Ron’s arms. 

“Yes, I was looking for you. You never answered my owl.” He gestured to a nearby chair, but Ron refused to be distracted, ands remained where he was.

“Dorian, leave her alone. Don’t go to her shop anymore, unless you need a book and don’t ask about me.” Ron was never one to demand anything, but he had to do this. 

“Ron what’s the matter?’ Dorian still hadn’t released his arms, and Ron had to brush them off, avoiding the hurt look he saw. 

“We are not an item anymore,” Ron said firmly, “stop sending owls, stop bothering my friends.” 

“Ron we had a row. Do you expect me to just give up?” he asked. 

“We didn’t have a row, but yes, Dorian.” Ron let out a sigh. “You wanted me to be where you wanted me, you hated it when I worked, yet you always made me understand how much this place needed your attention. Was it too much to ask the same with my art?”

“Ron, people will buy your art no matter what you paint. There is no point in spending all that time away.” Dorian countered but Ron had heard it far too much to be moved by the same thing over and over again.

“Why is it that you cannot understand when I need something? You demand so much from me, but you were never willing to give me what I needed, you still aren’t. I supposed we were to break up when you wanted and only then?” 

“Ron, I love you. Does it come as a shock that I want to fight for what we have?” He asked, the pleading look in his eye was evident, but Ron had grown unaffected by it. 

“What we HAD, Dorian. I can’t deal with what you were asking for. So stop, I mean it.” He turned and left the office, refusing to respond when Dorian called his name. He knew the dark haired man with the hazel eyes wouldn’t follow, he had too much work to do. 

Come to think of it, so did Ron. 

 

 

He approached the same glen that he had been drawing before and made the decision to add a human figure to his own drawing. This would allow him to branch off. Nature was fine but he wanted to do more. A lady. A lovely lady sitting on the bolder, maybe someone who had long hair. Or even a child, lost in make believe. A young man, a broom resting at his side, taking a break from a hard flight. They all seemed wonderful ideas and he could see the images in his head. 

He dropped his bag on the ground and faced the boulder, hands on his hips, staring at it. He put several people there, but none seemed right. Perhaps a centaur, maybe even a ghost….

“Did the big bad rock do something to you?” He spun around and saw Professor Snape. His former teacher, who he had never seen in anything but teaching robes, was clad in jeans and worn black t shirt. His feet were bare and his jeans rolled up past his ankles. Boots and what looked like a jar filled with dirty water were held in his hands. 

“No, why?” He asked. 

“You’re staring at that boulder like it crushed your puppy.” He said sarcastically. Ron chuckled. “A new piece of inspiration?” He took a step forward and dropped his boots on the ground, setting the jar down more carefully. 

“In a way. I was drawing this scenery the other day, but decided to do a separate piece focusing on this spot. Now I am trying to figure out what to put there.” He said, digging into his bag or a moment. He flipped to the sketch of the boulder as a fixture piece, letting Snape have a look. 

“It’s empty somehow.” He said after a moment, his eyes shifting from the drawing to the glen. 

“I know. I have been trying to figure out what figure to use.” He looked back at the massive rock. 

“A human then. No animals?” He asked. 

Ron looked back at the man and grinned. Since he had grown tall as he matured he and Snape were the same height and eye to eye at this point. “How did you now I paint animals?”

“Your art is featured on several book covers. I’m a reader, and have come across several. I’ve also seen the calendars in shops of course.” He explained. 

“Of course.” He looked back at the rock. “It will come to me eventually. For now the buyer will be happy with this one.” He flipped the page to the second drawing. This one was a landscape sketch with no specific focal point, long and obviously meant for a frame. “On canvas the effect will be brilliant and the color more vivid.”

“I can imagine it would be.” Severus agreed. “You do have copies of all your art don’t you?” 

Ron chuckled. “Yes, I have copies of everything I have submitted to anyone.”

“What if someone wants an exclusive artwork?” He asked. 

“Then they will have to go to another artist. I don’t work like that. It may be sold, but it is my art.” He said, shutting his book and shoving it back in his bag. “What’s in the jar?’ He asked trying to fill the empty void of silence. 

“Pond moss. When it’s collected with it’s natural waters, it’s shelf life lengthens.” He explained, staring at the younger man.

“Something tells me that if I had paid closer attention in potions I would know that.” He couldn’t help smiling. Snape said nothing, merely lifted an eyebrow in answer. Ron just nodded, making a mental note to ask Hermione, but knowing he would forget. “Is it for a special brew?”

“Yes, pond moss is used for elixirs that heal headaches.” He replied. 

“Do you have a problem with headaches?” Ron asked, genuinely concerned. Dorian had gotten them rarely, but painfully.

“Sometimes. Worried Wealsey?” Snape couldn’t help chuckling a little. 

Ron relaxed into a smile of his own. “My former partner used to get them on occasion, and I remember how badly it affected him.” The explanation came out as an automatic response.

“Him?” Snape hadn’t changed his expression, or his stance. If he was shocked it didn’t show. If he was not surprised by what he heard it didn’t show. If he was amused it didn’t show.

“I’m gay.” Ron said meeting his eyes without fear. He had learned that to say it with embarrassment or shame invited arguments and having to defend himself.

“Has it gotten easier to say?” Snape asked, still not shifting his stance.

“It has, although sometimes I forget how many people don’t know.” He let out a light laugh. “I meet people who begin a conversation with ‘I heard that you were gay now’ so many times, that I just take it to be common knowledge.” 

“It doesn’t surprise me.” Ron looked back at him and smiled. 

“Why is that?” He wondered., seeing as how so many people were shocked by his life now. 

Snape looked aside to gather his thoughts then gave the ginger his full attention. “You were always awkward with girls as a student, and better friends with them then most other young boys. Unlike other young men you never really leaned how to deal with ladies as you got older. You remained aloof and somehow unsure of them. They were friends, nothing more.” 

“A lot of boys are awkward with women.” He countered with a phrase he had heard so many times. “Look at Neville.” 

“Yes, but those that are awkward with young girls do not have several girls as close friends either. Granger, Miss Lovegood, your sister even. If you were awkward with girls, then you would have had them to help you with it Mr. Longbottom took advantage of having ladies as friends and it’s because of them that he was able to overcome his nervousness and understand how the female of the species thinks. But you on the other hand never really asked them for that assistance. Now, it makes sense why.” Snape slipped his hands in his pockets and just waited for another response. 

“Fair enough then,” he said with a shrug, “that’s observant of you. I didn’t realize you had paid attention that closely.”

“I pay attention to all my students.” He said firmly.

“My apologies.” Ron said with a grin. 

“Think nothing of it.” Snape held his eyes for a moment then leaned down picking up his boots and jar. “You know, Miss Lovegood would look good on that boulder, perhaps in a summery dress.”

Ron’s head shot around and he imagined Luna sitting there, her hair unbound and her typical serene look. “That’s brilliant!” The image took on details and soon Ron knew just what he wanted. “Thank you Professor.” He looked back but Snape was already walking away. 

“You’re welcome…” he called over his shoulder “….Ron.” 

“I can owl Luna,” Ron began talking to himself in a low voice he commonly used when thinking of his art, “she’ll pose for me….perhaps I can go to the second hand store and get a dress….she may have one of her……..” his head shot around and looked for the Professor but he was long gone. “Did he just call me Ron?”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: a talk with a frined  


* * *

The sketches Ron made of the glen were bare lines and scribbles, with a simple stick figure on the boulder. He made these random scratches to get an idea in his head of how he wanted Luna to pose. He had her facing sideways gazing in the distance, and a light weight dress caught in a slight breeze flowing around her legs as they dangled from the ground. The lazy way he imagined her sitting would give a peaceful look, but he mainly wanted to capitalize on her hair. Luna still had fabulous hair, naturally white blonde as any Malfoy, cascading past her hips and almost to her knees. 

She was due to arrive any moment, to go over the look he had in mind and the process he would go about it. He wanted to capture her in full light, and asking her to come and pose for him for a few hours every day wouldn’t be practical. He was going to use several rolls of film and shoot her from several angles as well as close ups in the type of light he wanted. He would paint from the photos at his leisure. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!

“Come on in Harry!” He called over his shoulder. Harry mentioned taking the afternoon off and grabbing lunch, since it had been some time since he had seen Luna. Everyone’s schedules made gatherings difficult. “What did you bring for lunch?” 

“I didn’t know you wanted it.” Ron spun around to a grinning Dorian. “I can easily have something delivered.” 

“Dorian, leave.” Ron faced his easel again. He had prepped the canvas he was going to use and began fiddling around with tubes of muggle paint. He would be using a lot of earth tones and what seemed like a million shades of green. He had no idea what dress Luna was going to bring, but he asked her to make it something that would flow in the wind, and said spring time. 

“A new one?” Dorian asked coming closer, and gesturing to the canvas. 

“Dorian, I asked you to leave.” Ron was getting irritated. Dorian never understood that Ron needed isolation in his studio. Very few were allowed inside and even then, they waited for an invitation. Harry and Hermione shared the same home with him and still respected his studio by knocking on the outside door that he added. Coming and going at odd hours made it necessary for him to ad the door. It gave them the respect of not being bothered by his hours, but it also gave him the space he needed to work. 

“We need to talk. Hasn’t this gone on long enough?” Dorian took a seat on the high stool Ron used to hold vases and jars. 

“Hasn’t what gone on long enough?” Ron put down the paint tube he was holding and faced Dorian. 

“This little tantrum of yours. You won’t return my owls.” He said. 

“There is no ‘us’ anymore. How many times do I have to say it.” Ron spoke with clenched teeth. One thing that rattled him beyond believe was having his words or thoughts dismissed as nothing. Dorian did it frequently, as he did with anyone who didn’t agree with him. It as one of the ‘little things’ that Ron used to justify breaking up, even though the major reason of possessiveness was more than enough for him. 

“Ron, come on. Mother and father are waiting for us. I thought we might have lunch.” He stood and reached out but Ron evaded his hand. 

“Did you tell your mother I was coming?” Ron asked, knowing that his mother understood more than he did. 

“I told her I was coming to get you, she seemed a little surprised. If you had returned my owl, I could have told her what time you were going to show up.” He stood with both hands in his pockets. 

“I told your mother we spilt up.” Ron’s expression-less face drained the smile from Dorian’s. 

“You told her that?” Ron nodded. “Why would you tell her that?” 

“Because it’s true.” Ron said simply.

“No, it’s not!” Dorian shouted. 

“Is there a problem here?” Both men looked over to Harry Potter who stood at the door to the studio, a brown bag in his hand. His wand was suddenly in the other. 

“I’ve asked Dorian here to leave, but he refused. The aurors don’t like that do they?” Ron asked with a smile. 

“No, they don’t.” Harry set the bag in a nearby table, and held the door open for Dorian. His wand still at the ready. 

Dorian was not stupid enough to risk auror arrest. “I’ll talk to you later Ron.” He said before moving to the door.

“No you won’t.” Dorian opened his mouth to speak, but Ron was quicker. “I’m saying this in front of a licensed auror. Do not owl me, come to visit or follow me anywhere. Leave me alone. I mean it. Now that I have said it in front of Harry, if you do any of these things, it’s considered harassment. It wasn’t before, but now it’s on record. Stay away from me Dorian.”

“Lets go.” Harry’s firm voice silenced any reply Dorian could have made. He walked Dorian out of the house through the studio entrance and stopped him after shutting the door. “I know you don’t like me Dorian, but I really don’t care. I have seen you take advantage of Ron for too long and now he knows it.” 

“I never took advantage if him. I love him.” Dorian was growing red in the face. 

“When it becomes obsession, love factors in very little. You wanted him to shadow you. He couldn’t have a life, friends and even his art suffered. You wanted him dependent on you and he wanted freedom.” Harry spoke calmly, seeing Dorian grow more and more angry. “You messed up, and there are no second chances. You can’t give Ron what he needs, and he doesn’t want to give you what you have to have.” 

“You have no idea what I need or what he needs.” Dorian’s fists were clenched. He had always hated how close Ron and Harry were. To him Harry was an obstacle. Hermione was as well, but he never really considered her a threat. Harry was another man, and even though Ron said many times that he never felt anything other than brotherly love for Harry, he was still convinced that the Ron’s closest friend was a danger to him.

“I know what Ron needs, and he needs a partner who supports him, not one who suffocates him. Ron is my best friend. He always has been. You never understood that. You always assumed it was more, and because of that you made Ron suffer for it.” Harry let out a sigh, almost in pity. “Ron is correct about something. Now that he has told you to leave him alone in the presence of an auror, anything you do from here on out is considered an act of harassment. I won’t go into what will happen if you violate my home again, because I live here too, but what just happened, occurred in Ron’s studio and therefore on his property. If you take such actions to be considered harassment you will be taken into ministry custody and will have to answer before the Wizengamut to explain your actions. It would then be up to the Wizengamut to determine if you are guilty of the harassment you are accused of and to determine a just punishment if it is warranted. At any time during these proceedings you may request the presence of legal counsel and it will be provided should you not be able to obtain it on your own. Do you understand the information I have given you?”

Dorian gave a quick nod. The monotone voice that took over Harry made it clear that he was passing off official Ministry of Magic citations and he had been officially informed of this. “Yes, I understand.” 

“Good, then leave the premises and do not return.” Harry walked back into the studio and shut the door. He stayed, watching through the peephole until the other man vanished with a loud crack of apparition. 

Ron had a table set and was removing the take away boxes from the bag. He must have went to the kitchen at one point because two chilled bottles were open and ready. “What did he say?” Ron asked. 

Harry took his seat and opened his own box. “That he loves you.” 

“He always says that, like it’s the final word in anything.” Ron tucked in, letting Harry begin his own meal. “He hadn’t even told his mother. She thought we just had an argument.”

“It figures,” Harry paused to take a drink, “document anything from here on out. If he shows up at a friends, or where you normally go to sketch, no matter how insignificant or random it may seem. Since I just gave him the information about harassment, it may become necessary to prove it.” 

“Alright.” Ron nodded, then his face fell slightly. “I really do wish it could have worked.”

“I know Ron,” Harry really did understand him. Ron was elated when he first met Dorian, and deeply in love. It wasn’t until Dorian became overly demanding that Ron became troubled, “but it’s for the best. You need a real man, not him.” 

Ron chuckled. “A real man huh? And what might that be?” Harry made a face. “Come on, I’m interested to know what a heterosexual man thinks is a real man.” 

Harry pretended to look shocked. “What did you call me?” Together they laughed. “Heterosexual I may be but it’s all the same when you think about it. What does anyone need from a partner?” 

Ron thought for a moment. “Someone who understands devotion to my art first and foremost.” Harry nodded. “He has to know that just because I don’t look at him or speak to him for hours doesn’t me I am ignoring him. I get lost in a painting sometimes. It’s how I earn my living but it’s also important to me because it’s something I created.” 

“Right.” Harry made an invisible check mark in the air. “Someone who understands your career. He should also have a career of his own, and have his shit together.” 

“Agreed,” Ron said, “although Dorian had his career and look at that.”

“That’s different,” Harry explained, “Dorian is joining his family’s business, already established and doing very well by the time he was old enough to contribute. I mean someone who has made his own career happen, like you, like me, like Hermione. Not someone who is just going to take over.” 

“You don’t think it counts?” Ron was a little stunned. 

“Oh no, it counts, believe me. Taking over a success and making sure it stays a success is stress enough, and just as much a hard job as anything. But you aren’t taking over, so he doesn’t understand that. Dorian assumed that since you do nothing but draw, that you could do it anywhere. Since you don’t do what he does he doesn’t understand that. You need a man who isn’t involved in family business, you need someone who has done what you’ve done. Taken a talent and made it work for you.”

Ron fell silent. “I never thought about it that way.” Harry nodded. It made sense. Dorian had joined a business and had the savvy to make it even more successful, but Ron was entering a field, and doing it on his own with nothing but his own creativity. It made perfect sense that Dorian wouldn’t understand. To him, what Ron did was a hobby, and he often dismissed it. 

“You also need a man who doesn’t lose his temper.” Harry said with a grin.

“Oh really?” Ron couldn’t help but smile now. 

“Yes, you get emotional sometimes, so a man who can remain calm, listen and speak with patience is what you need.” Harry, glared at him, daring him to challenge what was just said. 

Rom could only grin. He knew Harry was right. Two emotional people only made a fight worse. Ron had learned to speak his mind with more control, thinking first, but that came with maturity. He wasn’t the boy at Hogwarts anymore, but he was still passionate in his feelings, and it showed at times. A man with patience and control could teach him a lot. “Fair enough then.”

“Alright. What else? Someone who isn’t jealous maybe?” Harry stared up at the ceiling. 

“Definitely a plus. Dorian flew off the handle so many times it was unbelievable.” Ron took another bite. “He has to be alright with my friends.”

“He has to have his own interests,” Harry added. “and he has to be willing to take part in yours.” 

“I agree.” Ron took another bite. He also knew that Harry again spoke of Dorian. He was never willing to attend a quidditch match with him, because he didn’t like the sport. He also made Ron feel guilty about going instead of staying with him. Dorian also had practically no hobbies aside from sex. As long as Ron was with him, there was no need to go anywhere or do anything. 

“He also has to be forgiving.” Ron said, again thinking of his ex. Dorian was slow to forgive anything, and always brought up mistakes when they didn’t matter. Ron’s face fell slightly. The fact that he always had to watch his actions was a sad factor in their relationship and one that he didn’t like at all. It made him realize that they weren’t right for each other and it wasn’t a healthy situation to be in. 

Harry picked up on his mood and immediately jumped in. The last thing he wanted to do was get Ron depressed. “Ok, so we have the basics. Now the physical.” 

Ron grinned. “Physical?”

“Yes. Taller or shorter than yourself?” Harry asked. 

Ron thought for a moment, deciding to have fun with this little game his friend had started. “Taller, I think.” 

“I’m not surprised.” Harry said with a cough. 

“Shut it.” He gave the auror’s chair a kick. 

“Blonde, brunette or ginger?” Harry asked. 

“Dark hair, defiantly, but the color doesn’t matter.” Ron answered. His smile let Ron know that although Dorian had dark brown hair, he wasn’t thinking of him. 

“Eyes, and if you say green, I’m out of here lightning quick.” He joked. 

Ron laughed out loud as Harry’s own green eyes flashed with mock dramatic anger. “Dark eyes,” he managed to get out. 

“Ok. Strong and muscular, lean and mean, soft and fluffy?” Harry ventured. 

“Soft and fluffy?” Ron joked, laughing at Harry’s seriousness. “I never really look at that actually. I don’t want a big man, but I think overly muscular is too much.” 

“So lean, then?” 

“I don’t know. Average I suppose, neither one way or the other.” It was the most Ron could say to describe what he found attractive. “I suppose if he was a fabulous man, his build would be alright no matter what. I pay more attention to faces then I do bodies, so it’s not a big deal to me.” 

Harry nodded, taking another drink. “Good, appearance?” 

“What do you mean?” Ron asked confused. 

“Someone who dresses all out wizard or more mugglish?” 

“Oh. Well as long as clothes fit, I don’t care either way. I don’t look at clothes really, but I don’t like the huge baggy look or the skin tight trouser look.” 

“Older or younger?” Harry pressed on.

“Older, definitely older, even if only by a few years.”

“Very good, very good,” Harry said between bites, “cologne or au natural?” 

“Oh.” Ron smiled and thought for a moment. This little game was becoming fun, and that was Harry’s objective from the beginning. “I don’t want someone who marinates in a scent,” Harry chuckled and took another bite, “but a nice subtle fragrance is alright.”

“Especially if you have to get close to smell it right?” Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You got that from Hermione.” Ron said, taking a drink himself. 

“Yes sir, I did,” Harry told him without shame. “ok, what’s next. Expression, voice, style?”

“Expression? Well, I guess making your feelings known all the time is overdoing it, but I need honesty,” Harry nodded, “and as far as style goes, I don’t want anyone who acts as if they are better than others. I hate arrogance,” again Harry nodded, “and voice, well I don’t know. I guess a manly voice. Deep and confident.”

“Confident. Right,” Harry pushed away his empty box. “that brings us to habit. You want confidence in everything?” 

“Yes.” Ron fished his own lunch quickly, letting Harry gather the remains and dispose of them, “someone who doesn’t need to be complimented all the time. Not that I don’t mind complimenting or getting compliments myself, but when it’s needed, that’s when it gets to be an issue.”

“I agree,” Harry added, “no addictions right.” 

“Right. No alcohol or muggle-creations problems.” Ron said, still unable to believe some of the things Hermione told him muggles can brew up.

“I’m assuming you also want to avoid control issues?” Harry asked. 

“How did you guess mate?” Ron took another drink. 

“Ok, now we get down to business.” Harry leaned in his arms. 

“Sex?” Ron asked, laughing as his friend gave him a sinister nod. “What do I want sexually?” Again Harry gave him the same nod. Ron thought carefully. “I suppose someone who’s giving.”

“Giving?” 

“Someone who doesn’t expect me to do things to him, and not expect anything to be reciprocated.” 

“Anyone wants that.” 

“True, but also someone who enjoys me and my own body. I guess I want someone who appreciates what I’m willing to do rather than just assuming that I want to do it.”

“Meaning?” Ron knew Harry was still merely curious. 

“I mean that enjoying my body because he’s gay is one thing and in most cases when things are casual, that’s a turn on.” 

“I agree. People like to be found physically attractive.” Harry said. 

“But when someone wants to be with me because he is attracted to Ron and not just gingers, or young men, or he has a thing for artists is something else. Someone who wants Ron will be appreciative of what I do and what I’m willing to have done to me.” 

“Alright, so someone who is willing to share something will you and not just give you a rogering.” Ron laughed again at Harry’s blunt phrasing.

“Yes I suppose, although a good rogering is appreciated too.” Harry looked away and made a face. Ron always enjoyed making him visualize things. 

“So moving right along, gentle or rough?” 

“Both.” 

“Simple or creative?” 

“Depends on the mood, I guess.” 

“Toys?” 

“I’m open to it, but would like to be respected.”

Harry thought for a moment then blurted out, “In other words if you are not up for the manufactured fist then you would like him to understand this.” Ron erupted in laughter. 

“Manufactured fist?” Ron could barely speak. 

“Isn’t that a correct description?” Harry’s laughter joined his. 

“I’m not really into fisting, thank you.” 

“Ok, so you need a man who doesn’t care about fisting.”

“How did this bloody conversation start?” Ron said after he calmed down from laughing so hard, his face now bright red. 

“I don’t know. Top or bottom?” Harry asked, taking a drink. 

“Either, but I prefer a man in control. I’m still insecure about a lot of things so a man who knows what he’s doing and has more experience is more attractive to me.” Ron admitted.

“Ok so all we need to do is find you someone tall, who has dark hair, dark eyes, not overly muscular but who hasn’t let himself go, who’s older than you. Someone who is already established in his own career and has no uncontrollable vices or addictions. Someone who has his own friends but is more than willing to accept yours and the time you spend with them. Someone who has his own interests but again is more than willing accept yours. Someone who isn’t controlling, and isn’t jealous, who has patience and can control his emotions but not hide from them. Someone who is generous and caring in the bedroom, but who is confident, can have fun and experiment too. A nice voice and hint of cologne wouldn’t be bad either right?”

“I guess that about does it.” Ron said. As he took a drink a thought formed in his head and he spit out fluid all over his studio floor. Harry had it cleaned up with a wave of his wand as Ron controlled his breathing. 

“Ron, are you alright, what’s the matter.” He asked slapping his friend on the back. 

“Harry, you just described Professor Snape!”


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: a talk with two frineds  


* * *

Harry took a moment to digest what Ron just said. He still wasn’t able to see the reason for shock, even if it was a little unusual that their former teacher had met more than a few of the ideal traits. “And this is a problem why?” 

“Harry I ran into him the other day.” Ron said, when Harry still looked clueless he continued on with the story, telling him of the talk and how he called him by his first name. 

“What has that got to do with anything?” Harry asked. 

“Has he called you by your first name lately?” Ron asked. 

Harry had to admit, Snape always addressed him as Mr. Potter, even Hermione was still Miss Granger. “I don’t know, maybe he appreciates art and decided it was alright to use your name.”

“Do you honestly believe that?” Ron asked him. 

“No, not really. Look if you want I could ask around about him. Nobody really knows about his private life you know. Maybe he is gay.” 

Ron froze and slowly eased into his seat. “What do you mean maybe he is gay?” 

“Well think about it, you just described your perfect man and then realized it matched him. If he is gay then maybe……” Harry seemed embarrassed to go on.

“Maybe what Harry, maybe I could go chat up my old potions teacher?” Ron asked sarcastically. 

“I don’t know…..alright,” Harry said, looking around. “do you want me to ask around?” 

“No, it’s nothing. It was a random meeting, it was just coincidence that’s all.” 

“Right.” Harry fell silent as Ron finished his drink. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

“Thank goodness, please be someone sane. Come in!” Ron smiled as Luna walked in through his studio door. 

“Close enough.” Harry commented, earning a kick from under the table. 

“Thank you Ron,” Luna grinned. “I’m sure that was a nasty remark and deserved a well placed kick.” 

“Hello Luna,” Harry stood and hugged her, “you’re right, I deserved it.”

Harry fell silent as Luna and Ron talked over the proposed sketch. Luna showed him a white dress with dark blue flowers, thin straps and a full skirt. Ron loved it, saying that it would flow nicely in a slight breeze, and add a contrast in color from the natural shades in the glen. He also let her know that he would be taking photos of her to capture just the right light and position, but he would pay her a sitting fee for posing. 

“How did you come up with this idea?” She asked, taking a seat near Harry. 

“Actually Snape came up with it.” He said, taking his own seat again. 

“Really?” If she was surprised it didn’t show. “How did that happen.”

“I was at the glen and he was collecting samples from the lake, he looked at the sketch and said you would look ideal there.” 

“So you both just happened to be there?” she asked. 

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. “What do you mean by that?” Harry asked. 

“I thought you may have been there together that’s all.” She said plain as anything. 

“Why would you think that?” Ron ventured. 

“Because Professor Snape is gay, so I thought you may have had a date or something.” 

Ron felt his heart beginning to pound. He tried hard to ignore Harry’s arched eyebrow and stupid smile. “Luna how did you know he was gay?” Ron finally asked. 

“I did the reporting on the gay festival for the Quibbler. He was there.”

“Does that make him gay?” Harry asked. “Maybe he was just being supportive.” He fought hard to ignore Ron’s expression.

“I went up and asked him.” Luna said. It didn’t surprise either of them. Luna wasn’t one to make assumptions. She asked outright if she was curious about something. 

“And he just answered? Just like that?” Ron asked. 

“He was at the festival wasn’t he?” Luna countered. “If it was something he wasn’t going to admit then why would he have been there?” Her eyes went form Harry to Rom and back again as they thought about her words. 

“She has a point Ron.” Harry said. 

Luna let out a cute little sigh and gave Harry a smile. “You will find that I always have a point. Some people just lack the intelligence to see it.”

“That hurt Luna.” Harry told her quietly, ignoring Ron’s laughter. 

“Well I didn’t get to kick you under the table so I had to find a different way to pay you back for whatever it was you said.” Harry joined in Ron’s laughter and she kissed them both and left, agreeing to meet him the next day at the glen, early in the morning with her dress so he could take photos. 

Ron’s evening became stressful afterwards. He had a hard time wrapping the thought of the ideal man Harry had helped him plan out and his former professor in the same package. 

He thought back to the meeting and how relaxed the professor seemed. He was casual rather than authoritative, but then again Ron wasn’t his student anymore. It was rare to see a teacher outside the school and for Ron, finding out that he shared something in common with someone as aloof as the ‘infamous dungeon bat’ was going to take some getting used to. 

He focused his mind on the canvas. The original painting was ready for pickup. The buyer would have a lovely scene to accent his home, and it left Ron free to concentrate on the image of Luna. It was his first venture to something new and he wanted it right. 

Restlessness settled in and he felt confined. This happened frequently when he was about to begin something new and the only cure was to be outside. The sun was just setting as he apparated to the clearing. He stood there, in the faint breeze, picturing Luna there. He would be taking photos in the morning and couldn’t wait. He had several poses in mind 

“Back again?” Ron turned his head and found Professor Snape approaching. He was wearing dress trousers and a jumper, under a black leather jacket. He walked up closer. “No sketches this time?” 

“No.” Ron smiled and looked back at the rock. “Sometimes my home gets a little cluttered and I need more space.”

“Having two roommates must be too similar to your childhood.” He speculated with a tilt of his head. 

Ron gave a chuckled and faced the older man. “I suppose. I used to get like this when I was younger and during the summer. I need to be outside sometimes, I don’t really know the reason.”

“Perhaps the same reason I do. Solitude relaxes the senses when they are overtaxed. I used to wander the forests at Hogwarts when I had trouble working on a new potion. This however, is much closer to my home.” He stared at the glen. “Have you decided what to put there?”

“Yes, Luna agreed to pose.” He said with a smile. “I’m bringing her here tomorrow morning to shot some photos.”

“Is that how you normally work?” 

“No, with nature I can stay in a spot for hours, animals will stay where they are if you offer them something tangible and don’t get too close.” Snape nodded in agreement. “However asking Luna to come and pose just during the best light would be unrealistic. She’s the power behind the Quibbler now, so her time is too limited.”

“Yet she agreed to pose?” He asked, taking a step closer. 

“Yes, she did. She’s a friend.” He said, as if that alone was enough of an explanation. 

“Yes, of course.” Snape leaned against a tree. “What will you do with this work of art?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Ron grinned and looked at the boulder again. “It would make a lovely calendar page but that requires a theme and eleven other models.”

“Sounds like a challenging project.” 

Ron looked back at him. “Really?” 

“Yes, a different lady, a different dress for all seasons and holidays.” He answered, watching as Ron let the thoughts build in his mind. 

The man was brilliant. Glancing at the boulder he imagined Luna would make an ideal summer month. Perhaps a lady in a lake for July. An elegant evening gowned beauty under the mistletoe. A shiny red dress holding Valentine’s candies. A lacy green dress among piles of gold coins…… 

“Already thinking of ladies?” His thoughts vanished as Snape spoke to him again.

“Not ladies, but themes. Colors and such.” He smiled at the older man. “I’ll speak to my publisher soon.”

“Publisher?” He asked. 

“Artistic publisher. She handles the book covers I’m commissioned for and the calendars that get printed. She’s been suggesting something other than landscapes for awhile now.” He thrust his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Now you have something to focus on.” He stood upright again, speaking softly. 

“Thanks to you.” Ron didn’t know why he said it, but the words just slipped out. 

“How so?” His confusion however was nowhere to be seen on his face. 

“You gave me the idea.” Ron said without hesitation.

“Did I?” His voice had dropped in volume and for a moment Ron felt nervous under his eyes. They seemed to be critiquing him and he didn’t now why. He shifted on his feet and fiddled with his hands in his pockets. “Cold?” 

“A little.” Ron lied through his teeth, although he wasn’t chilly in the least.   
“What have you been doing since leaving the school?” 

“Brewing independently. Now that I have control of my time, I can meet the demand. When I was at Hogwarts I used downtime for research and now I have several patents that I get royalties from. It’s enabled me to quit teaching and built up a buyers list.” He took a step forward, his frame still relaxed. “I have done very well indeed.”

“I imagine you have.” He said. 

“Why would you say that?” He was curious and even Ron could tell that he was keeping the conversation going.

“You always brewed a perfect potion, always knew what to do for any ailment, always knew when herbs and roots were the most potent. I can only guess that it has paid off, in this case literally.” He met the older man’s eyes with a smile, suddenly very much at ease.

“Yes, it has.” He looked at Ron for several long moments, until he began shifting on his feet, unsure of what to say. 

“Well, I have an early morning and a lot to do so I should head home and get some sleep.” Snape nodded but remained where he was, just watching him. 

Ron grew more nervous. He was unused to this quiet style. He was accustomed to men like Dorian who made their feelings known, even when it wasn’t necessary. He was confused by what the professor might or might not be thinking. “Good night Sir.” 

“Good night Ronald.” He said gently. A shiver ran up Ron’s spine. Snape’s eyes never left his and his expression never changed. Ron looked away and then back, before giving him a small smile and apparating away.

When he settled into bed he thought about what had just occurred. His talk with Snape was unusual. Had he still be involved with Dorian then he would have dismissed it as mere interest from a former teacher as to how his students had turned out. Since he was single now, he saw things a little differently, especially now that he had Dorian as an example of so many things. 

He wondered if he was just imagining things. Maybe since he had just split with Dorian he was seeing things that were obviously not in character with his ex. Maybe that list of Harry’s matching him was making him think there was something under his words. Maybe he was just imagining things.

Then again maybe he wasn’t. He jumped out of bed and went to remove a book from his shelf. Lighting his wand he opened his memory book from his final year at Hogwarts. He searched out Professor Snape’s photo and looked at it. He hadn’t changed much, but then again, Ron had been merely at the beginning of his manhood, so the changes in him were easily seen. Snape on the other hand still had the intimidating eyes, and powerful glare. 

Staring into the picture, he thought about the man he had recently come into contact with again. He seemed more carefree and outgoing. Maybe the lack of students and scheduled time had changed his demeanor. It certainly was true for Ron. Without classes and tests, he saw things with more optimism then he did before. Maybe the same could be said of Snape. 

He set the book aside and reclined in his bed again, lacing his fingers behind his head. Luna didn’t seem to think there was something unusual about them as a couple, but then again Luna didn’t see anything unusual in most things. If he was interested, then what would be the harm to explore such a relationship. Harry so much as admitted that he met all the traits he was looking for. Ron had to admit it too, even though they didn’t know about the sexual aspects. 

He felt his cock hardening as he thought about sex with a man who was so much in control. He chuckled to himself and looked down at his tented pajama bottoms. “Behave yourself, you’re only excited because you haven’t gotten any in a few months.” 

He raised his eyes to the ceiling again, waiting patiently as his semi erection slowly deflated. He could understand his own body’s frustrations. He had a very active sex life with Dorian, and he had become accustomed to it. It was one of the few aspects that he had trouble giving up. But when compared to the mountainous other problems they had, he would gladly sacrifice that one pleasure to gain the respect he deserves. Besides, anyone who treated him with the dignity he deserved would no doubt make sex all the more better. Dorian was a great fuck, but he wanted lovemaking, and he knew Dorian didn’t grasp the concept, even if he claimed to love him. For Dorian, love was one sided, not something that was shared, and for Ron that wasn’t enough. 

He turned out his lights and set his clock. He wouldn’t focus on Dorian anymore, that was the past and it was time to move on.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: tea and an invitation  


* * *

Luna arrived right on time, as he knew she would, and together they apparated to the clearing. Luna had brought with her the same gorgeous dress and it looked perfect. Just as Ron had imagined a slight breeze let it flow gently, even giving her hair a wispy look as it was caught in faint wind.

She sat on the rock staring off into the distance moving this way and that, taking Ron’s direction smoothly. After an hour he had four rolls of film used up. She had no idea how he would choose or even why he took so many pictures, but she had learned never to question an artist’s methods. He would chose one that suited him. 

She apparated away, leaving Ron to pack away his camera. “Do you honestly need that many photos?” He looked up to see Severus leaning against a tree. 

“How long have you been standing there?” He waved his wand, sealing the camera bag before he shouldered it. 

“Long enough.” He said, shifting the basket he was holding on his hip. “I can be very quiet when I want to, particularly is someone is involved in work.” 

“So I see.” He slipped his hands in his pockets and came closer. “Gathering again?” He asked gesturing to the basket of jars.

“Yes.” He said, standing upright. “Roots this time.” He picked up a spade, long and pointed for dislodging water plants.

“Can I help?” Ron offered, seeing that he had about four jars ready and waiting.

“Do you remember how?” He challenged, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m sure I can manage if I follow the master.” He gave a smart grin, but followed Severus to the lake bank. They each removed their shoes and socks, rolling their jeans up to mid calf. 

Severus was very specific in showing Ron how to remove the roots. “Make sure you dig deep enough to extract the entire root and when you scoop, twist your wrist that way it comes out intact. Otherwise I can’t use it.” He demonstrated on one and gave Ron the tool, watching as he copied perfectly. 

Together they worked, Severus keeping his eye on Ron. He was well built, strong but not too strong, and he imagined he was soft to the touch. He knew the general opinion was that man were rough and hard, but Severus found that men had smooth, creamy skin just as much as women. Ron, from the looks of his hands and what he could see of his neck and ankles, took care of himself and that was an attraction to Severus. He liked a man who maintained himself well. He had a feeling that part of it came with his work. Washing off paint and such would dry out his skin if he didn’t have a regimen to counter it. He knew all about that, from gathering his own supplies. 

He seemed to have grown into his own, but Severus knew as well as anyone that making a mark for yourself in a career could build up a man’s self image. Having his art used on book covers, and requested by personal buyers had given him a certain something extra to his carriage. He moved, walked and talked differently. Not only had he come into his manhood, but he had managed to find himself a niche doing what he loved. 

He focused his mind back on his roots and soon all four jars were filled with fresh, thick roots. The obvious pleasure on Severus’s face was a joy to Ron. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” He asked. 

“I would love one.” Ron answered without hesitation, but not without wondering why.

He reached out and rested a hand on the arm Severus held out, trying not to be impressed by what he felt. Together they apparated to a small house in a quiet neighborhood. Ron took the time to notice the peacefulness of what a sign depicted to be Spinner’s End as Severus found his key. Holding open the door he walked in, and found the house matched the professor he once knew. 

Books lines three of the walls on built in shelves. The room was decorated in dark colors and warm browns and looked inviting. The furniture was also in varying shades of dark browns and look comfortable indeed. He never would have thought his imposing teacher would have such a welcoming abode, but then again, he didn’t know him personally until now. 

It was to one of his comfortable looking armchairs that Severus gestured. “Have a seat, I won’t be a moment.” 

Ron eased into a chair, glancing at titles in the shelve near him. It seemed that in addition to nearly every academic text known to man he was also fond of mysteries and adventure novels. He recognized a few authors because he had been commissioned to paint for covers.

He also noticed several biographies. He seemed very interested in historical figures and what Hermione and Harry mentioned as the monarchy in the muggle world. Since he was half muggle if made perfect sense that he would know all about it. Several names were showed on the spines but Ron didn’t know that some of them were foreign kings and queens as well as English ones. 

“Sugar?” He turned and found Severus standing with tray floating behind him. They each took a cup and relaxed. “What will you do with the painting?” 

“I actually like the idea of a calendar. It’s a forte I know well, since I have several, but it will let me branch off the way I want to.” He said, shifting slightly. 

“Landscape is your specialty so you could easily add something to it.” Severus reached under the table between them and pulled a book out. “I’m sure you remember this.”

Ron took the book and smiled. The woods and shadow figure was very familiar indeed. “My first book cover job.” He handed it back. “He wanted something very specific, almost pictured it himself, but he couldn’t draw for anything.”

“I imagine this new one will work out well enough.” He put the book back and took a sip of tea.

“Well I would like to get an idea and basic sketch, along with ideas for the remaining months before I mention it to my publisher.” He set down his tea suddenly more relaxed. 

“Chances are you already have other ladies in mind.” Severus sent the tray floating to the kitchen. 

Ron grinned. “I was thinking of six ladies, giving each two different looks in two different seasons. I have to admit, when it comes to painting figures, ladies are always an inviting subject.”

“Really?” He lifted both eyebrows.

Ron let out a chuckle. “Just because I don’t want them sexually doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate them. Women have gorgeous bodies and fabulous to paint. Luna is trim and tone, from walking all over the place. He skin is smooth and her hair is just beautiful. I can’t wait to paint her.”

“How many pictures did you take?” 

“Each roll carried 25 shots and I used all four.” He admitted. 

“You really need 100 choices?’ Severus seemed genuinely shocked. 

“Well I had something in mind, but there is always the off chance that I would change my mind. Having Luna there to pose allows me to see how she looks in different poses and the more choices I have the better.” 

“I suppose the selection process is a religious experience.” 

Ron let out a laugh. “I’m not that bad. I will be able to find what I need quickly once I get started.” 

“I’m sure of it.” He reached for a chocolate from a nearby dish, offering one to Ron. “Is there a partner?” 

“Why do you ask?” Ron grinned, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m trying to find out personal information under the guise of small talk.” Ron let out his laughter again. He was surprised and delighted by this sense of humor he was seeing.

“There isn’t anyone anymore. We split not too long ago, however it was only a matter of time.” Ron said when he stopped laughing. 

“Not a harmonious pairing then?” 

“Nor a harmonious parting.” Ron let out a sigh. “For all that he was handsome and smart, he was also possessive and in some ways still is.” 

Severus sat up straighter. “Is he giving you problems?”

“Yes. I’ve had to bring Harry into it. He doesn’t seem to think it is over, still deluding himself that we merely had a fight and all will be well. It’s getting annoying because he showed up at Hermione’s shop and I’ve been needing Harry to handle it now.”

“Has he been like this with previous men?” Ron stopped to think at his questions and then found that he really didn’t know.

“Dorian never really talked about his prior boyfriends. I guess that should have been a signal but I just assumed that they had ended badly and he didn’t want to visit bad memories.” 

“That’s nothing new, a lot of people feel that way.” Ron was opening up and he liked it. This young man had grown to someone of character and he was drawn to it. 

“Yes, a lot of people also understand why a breakup occurs.” The tilt of his head was saying a lot. 

“He doesn’t?” 

“No. He says that I am overreacting and that I am too serious at times. He says that we have something special, even though it was very one sided. He always pressed his viewpoint and failed to even put merit into mine.” 

“A man who argues like that couldn’t have been very feeling on a day to day basis.” Severus surmised, thinking that Ron must have been denied a lot. 

“He wasn’t. He wanted things to be his way and that’s it. That’s not a good basis for any relationship.” Ron spoke with a maturity and knowledge that only came with experience. 

“Was he the first serious relationship?” 

“No, there have been casual dates and a few flings, but only one other serious relationship. William received a very good opportunity to study creature healing with a respected healer in America. He couldn’t pass it up. We parted as friends though.” Ron smiled as he spoke, and it was plain that while he missed the man he spoke of, he had moved on. He looked up at Severus, and smiled wider. “I think you would like him. He’s very smart, and read on this level.” He gestured to the veritable library that surrounded them.

“I like him already.” Severus teased, but in a way he was half serious. He liked readers. “Do you see him at all anymore?” 

“I see him when he comes to visit his parents. We always manage to have lunch or dinner, depending on his schedule.” He let out a chuckle. “Dorian hated that too, always refusing to join me and trying to keep me from going. Do you see your exes sir?” 

“Severus.” 

“Pardon.” Ron felt his heart speed up.

“My name is Severus. I’m not your teacher anymore.” His eyes stayed on his, never wavering for a moment. 

“Do you see your exes Severus?” His smile was charmed and innocent. 

“Like you, I have some that ended badly and some that ended well. I do once in a great while also have lunch with a few. The few that parted on good terms that is.” He didn’t volunteer too much, but Ron didn’t mind. He was just making conversation. 

Silence filled the room and for a moment Ron wondered what to do, then Severus spoke. “I wonder if you wouldn’t mind joining me for dinner tomorrow night.”

Ron felt his heart pound in his ribcage. His whole body felt warm and he swallowed hard to combat the dry throat. “I would love it. Can I bring anything?” 

“Just yourself.” 

After tea Ron left through the floo. Severus relaxed in his chair thinking out dinner. He planned to cook for the handsome ginger. It was one of his talents, along with brewing the perfect potions. 

Ron had become a fine man, and from what he had learned from their talk, he had become a man of principle. He had been raised by a man of principle after all. He had expectations for a relationship and wasn’t willing to compromise. He smiled to himself. He shouldn’t have to compromise for something he felt was important. He knew there was more to the story then Ron was letting on, but they had time to talk about the past. His own as well. In time he would share with Ron, just as he had shared tonight. He knew there was curiosity in his eye, but he didn’t pry. 

He decided on chicken parmesan and grilled vegetables. He had a nice white wine to go with it. He smiled to himself again, hoping Ron had the same appreciation for good food that he showed at Hogwart’s. He thought he would, seeing as how his physique was still healthy. Severus didn’t have a liking for skinny men. He liked men who ate, as he did. He appreciated a good meal and fine wine. He enjoyed deserts and while he wasn’t one to gorge, he didn’t deny himself. His gathered his own potion ingredients and as a result was in motion and active, instead of lazy and sluggish. He could tell Ron was the same way. He probably still took the shy and wondered if a broom flight might be something to suggest. 

He laughed at himself. Here he was, planning a simple first dinner and he had thoughts to another date. He knew it was thinking too far, but he liked what he saw. He liked the man Ron had become and he was highly attracted to it. He admired men who didn’t try to become someone else. He liked men who were honest with themselves and had integrity. Ron had all of those and his had proven it with his admissions here. 

He thought about the man he had split with, and how Ron was saddened about being treated without consideration. Severus knew what that felt like, and for a man as emotional as Ron, it must have been devastating to be forced to end it. He wondered how aggressive he could be without scaring him off. He would have to pace himself if he wanted to make any headway with him. 

He stood and pacing his front room, as he usually did when thinking. Ron wouldn’t want to rush into a relationship again after recently ending one. He didn’t know how long ago Ron had broken up with his ex, but it couldn’t have been too long ago. He could date Ron casually, but Severus was the casual type. He wasn’t shy about commitment, but if Ron was cautious he would have to adjust what his normal instinct told him. 

Given what little information he had at the moment, he decided it would be better to hold back then too be aggressive. He would let Ron show him what he was comfortable with.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: dinner  


* * *

“Harry, blue or black?” Ron asked, holding up two shirts. 

“Really Ron, you’re worse than a girl sometimes.” He remarked, earning a smack on the back of the head from Hermione. 

“I like the blue one Ron.” She told him, easing into Harry’s lap. 

“Yes, but this is Snape.” Harry put in. 

Ron traded a look with Hermione. “What do you mean?” 

“He likes black, remember.” Ron looked Harry.

“But his eyes look great with the blue, he may like that?” Ron looked to Hermione.

“But wearing a color that his date likes is something that never goes unnoticed.” Ron looked back to Harry. 

“But making himself look his best is something that never goes unnoticed either.” 

“Enough, enough.” Ron shook his head. “You two are impossible sometimes.” He chuckled as he walked back to his room. Harry and Hermione followed jumping on Ron’s bed as he moved to his closet. 

“You aren’t nervous are you?” She asked.

“A bit.” He admitted, running a brush through his hair. “I don’t know why I agreed or why he asked for that matter.” 

“He must have seen something he likes, besides this could be a good opportunity for you.” Harry told him. “Dating someone mature will be a change of pace.” 

“I think he’s right. This is Snape we are talking about, hardly someone you have to worry about.” Hermione rose on her knees and brushed a lock away from his brow. “Think about how comfortable you said you were with him.” 

“I know, I know.” He was in black jeans and a t shirt. He added a splash of cologne, with a woodsy aroma. He detested watery smells and citrus scents. 

“Which one is it going to be Ron, blue or black?” Harry asked, laying flat on his stomach, with Hermione leaning on his back. 

“Green. Gingers look good in green, and it‘s his house color so that will make him happy.” He pulled a dark emerald shirt from the closet and slipped it on, tucking and buttoning quickly. He checked his image in the mirror, then turned to his friends. “How do I look?” 

“Fabulous,” Harry told him, “if I wasn’t with Hermione, I’d fuck you.” Ron let out gales of laughter as Hermione began beating her boyfriend with Ron’s pillow. The tension he was feeling long gone, Harry always knew how to lift his spirits.

 

 

Severus had two prepared plates charmed to stay warm. The wine was chilling nearby and a table his dining area set and waiting. He was wearing black twill trousers and a grey sweater. His hair was left down but freshly washed. He left off cologne, letting the soap and shampoo he used to accent him.

He took another glance around his dining area and front room. Both were clean and free of clutter. His fireplace was already alive and blazing, warming the room. He had shifted the couch before the fire, letting the armchairs rest on either end. It was a shady move, but he didn’t care. 

A knock on the door sounded. 

He opened the door and smiled at Ron. “Come in.” He took his cloak and hung it up, taking a moment to look at what he wore. “You look wonderful. Gingers pull off any shade of green the best.” 

Ron grinned, and suppressed a blush. “Thank you. I’m glad to see you wore something other than black.” He teased. 

“You object to black?” He lifted an eyebrow but it was just as teasing as Ron’s had been. 

“No, but all I’ve seen you in is black. It’s a novelty, even if it is merely a shade difference.” He gave another teasing smile. 

Ron let it slide. “I hope you like chicken.” He led him to the dining table and pulled out a chair. 

“I love chicken.” He settled in his chair and shook out his napkin, laying it in his lap. 

As they ate, they spoke about Ron’s ideas and who he thought about asking to pose. They spoke of Severus’s color tastes again, teasingly, although Ron admitted he would like to see him in green or blue. Severus refused however to consider any shade of red. They spoke of Severus’s apothecary supply and his decision to leave the school. He also mentioned his leisure time had increased giving him chances to have a more relaxed life. He shared an interest in quidditch and while he wasn’t a fan of the Cannons, he enjoyed a good match.

“What about your past?” Ron asked, as they took their wine and moved the sit on the couch and relax. “How many serious relationships have you been in?” 

Severus sat beside him, shifting sideways, as Ron did, to face him. “I suppose you could say there were three serious relationships, but like yourself a few casual encounters. A few one night stands. A few why-on-earth-did-I-do-that nights.” Ron chuckled. 

“When did the first happen?” Ron smiled, wondering what type of man he dated. 

“At Hogwart’s. A fine young man in Ravenclaw. It was when I came out. My parents had been somewhat supportive, I suppose as much as any set of parents could be.” Ron nodded. “He came to me immediately and admitted to a secret crush. As a Ravenclaw he admired intelligence and as bookish as I was, he liked that. Surprisingly, it lasted for most of the year, until graduation and we took separate paths.”

“How serious was it?” Ron couldn’t imagine being too intimate at that young an age, but he knew others who were sexually active. 

“No, I didn’t have sex with him.” He said, smiling. Ron blushed, unable to deny what he had been thinking. “I can understand. I would be curious as well.” 

“Ok, you’ve proven me nosy.” He chuckled, and sipped his wine. “So who was next.” 

“A young man I met a few years later. Alexander was someone I met during my first years as a teacher. He was of course upset with the time we could spent together. But as a teacher it couldn’t be avoided. Weekends and summers were all I had to spare but for him it wasn’t enough. When I became Head of Slytherin I had even less time to spare and soon enough all we did was fight.”

“I can understand why.” Ron said, thinking somehow that Dorian must have felt the same way, but then again he wasn’t sequestered in a school for most of the time. 

“I’m sure you could, a lot of people would. I was very sorry to see it end, he was a good catch. But in the end, my career at the time was rising and I couldn’t risk anything that would jeopardize it.”

“Did he take it well?” Ron set aside his wine glass. 

“Not as first, but when he began seeing someone else, he owled me and apologized, saying he let the stress and time alone get to him. He is one of the ones I occasionally see. He ended up with a nice man who works at the Ministry of Magic.” Severus had put his own glass away and was now facing Ron completely, with one leg bent and tucked under his other. 

“It sounds like you are glad.” Ron said with a smile. 

“I am. It doesn’t feel good when you can’t give your partner something they need.” He said. 

“I know.” Ron fell silent, thinking about Dorian. H couldn’t give Dorian what he needed, but he didn’t feel the sadness Severus had felt. Dorian demanded something unreasonable. To Ron, it was not worth giving up that much of himself. He forced his thoughts aside. “And the third?” 

“That one ended not too long ago actually, about to years ago. It was very long term, we were together for several years.” His face had a touch of sadness. 

“Did I go someplace I shouldn’t have?” He asked. 

“No. It’s just a sad thought, that’s all.” He said. “I didn’t want it to end the way it did, but I had no choice. Like your own relationship, what was his name, Dorian,” Ron nodded, “he demanded too much, without being willing to compromise. When you have to force something to end and you don’t want to, it can take it’s toll.” 

“I understand that all too well.” He admitted, with a chuckle. “It came into play when Harry made his list.” 

“List?” Ron cringed. 

“I shouldn’t have mentioned that.” He said, averting his eyes for a moment. “It happened when Dorian showed up at my studio and he had to enter Auror status. When we talked afterwards he complied a list of what my perfect man would be.”

“I see, and what traits made the list?” He leaned forward curious. 

“It was just talk to cheer me up after Dorian upset me, that’s all.” He tried to make it sound meaningless, but Severus was still watching him intently. 

“So it won’t matter, will it? Come on.” He slid closer. 

“Well, tall, dark hair and eyes, but then again, I’ve always been partial to Italians and they have that coloring.” Severus nodded. “Someone older, established in his career and who respects mine and the devotion I have to my art.”

“That’s reasonable.” He said, smiling. 

“Someone confident, and without arrogance, who doesn’t lose his tempter, who can have an important discussion without bringing up the past. Someone forgiving, who can let mistakes go without demanding retribution.”

“Again, reasonable.” He said. 

“Someone who has his own interests and hobbies, but who would enjoy mine as well, or at least give them a chance. Someone who is giving and respectful of my wishes.” He said. 

“Giving and respectful?” Severus lifted an eyebrow. “That sounds like a sexual trait to me.” 

Ron let out a laugh. “Well there was a joke Harry make about a manufactured fist.” 

“Manufactured fist?” His eyes widened. “Do I want to know how this conversation ended?” 

Ron continued with his huge smile. “I was thinking that same thought then too.” 

Severus fell silent, continuing to look at him. Ron didn’t know what to do so he just met his eyes and held them. Severus moved closer, reaching out to take his hand. He had smooth, soft hands, and he could easily picture them painting and creating a masterpiece. Giving a tug, he pulled Ron closer and leaned in. 

Ron let himself be eased into his lap. He relaxed as Severus cradled his back, reaching up and running a finger along his jaw. He moved closer and traced his eyebrow. Ron remained still under his spell, waiting patiently for his next move. 

Severus had no plans for an all out seduction. All he wanted right now was a small taste. A little sample of what could be between them. Lowering his lips he kissed Ron with an tenderness he had perfected over the years. Ron was less experienced than he was and deserving of such tenderness. 

Ron titled his head, letting the lips that covered his press closer. This was how he wanted to be appreciated and treated. Dorian was always so aggressive and while it was passionate, Ron would have liked to receive this kind of slow touch. 

The moment he parted his lips, Severus took advantage, and plunged his tongue deep. Together they explored and tasted, each soaking up what the other was offering. The only sounds heard were the fire and a occasional groan. 

While they kissed, Severus let his hands wander along a cotton covered chest. The firmness of the body in his lap was exciting and he wondered how Ron would feel chest to chest. He wondered how Ron would feel chest to back as well, but there was time for that. There was plenty of time for every fantasy that was developing. 

Ron’s mouth fit perfectly with his, his tongue matched him, thrust for thrust. He slid his arms around his back and pulled him closer, letting Ron wrap his own around his shoulders. He was warm, and Severus held him securely, not willing to let go until he had to. 

Ron was thinking along the same lines, squeezing him closer. Dorian had never made him feel like this. Dorian made him feel sexy, wanted, and lustful which was fine, a man wanted to be desired, but Severus was different. Severus was kissing him as if he was satisfied enough with merely having a snog. He wasn’t pushing for anything at the moment, he was merely taking his time and Ron liked it. He liked not being rushed and taking things slow. Sometimes he wished Dorian would have been more gentle, more soothing and mellow, but Dorian was gone, and Severus was here. 

Ron felt a hand run through his hair. Severus cradled his head, holding him close, feeling the smooth locks in his fingers. Ron groaned loudly. He loved hands in his hair, and he loved deep kisses. Severus was a real man, and that list of Harry’s may have been a joke, but there was some truth to it. 

All too soon the kiss broke off and for several moments they just looked at each other, neither wishing to speak, but Ron knew he had to. “I should get home.” He whispered. 

“I know.” He gave a squeeze and reluctantly let him go. He fetched his cloak and prepared the floo.

“I’m glad you came over tonight.” Severus told him. 

“I’m glad too. I had a fabulous time.” He stepped into the floo. 

“Fabulous enough to join me again, this weekend perhaps?” He ventured. 

“I would love to.” He leaned in and gave him a kiss goodbye. 

“I’ll owl you with the details when I make them.” He said, stepping back. 

“Alright.” He said with a smile, and called out his floo address. In a flash he was home. He stepped out and into his home to find Harry and Hermione sitting in their dressing gowns on the couch, a bottle of wine on the table. 

“Hey Ron! How did he go?” Hermione excited look drew laughter from both men as Ron took a seat. 

“Way to mention it causally there love,” Harry said, “but now that the subject has been brought up, how did it go?” 

“Dinner was great. He really is a good cook. He……” 

“Ron, we are more concerned about desert.” Hermione interrupted. 

Harry laughed out at Ron’s grin. “I hate to agree, but I do.” 

“Well, I hate to disappoint you, but nothing really happened.” He laughed at Hermione’s fallen face. 

“Wait,” Harry said sitting up, “you said ‘nothing really’, does that mean that while you didn’t get a shagging for your efforts, you did get something?” 

“I suppose. If you count a good old fashioned snog on the couch.” He said. 

Hermione let out a giggle. “Of course it counts.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“I did get asked for another dinner.” He told them. 

“That’s great.” Hermione was more excited than he was, and he was damned excited. 

“What do you think he going to make next time?” Harry asked, shifting in his seat. 

“He said he would get back to me with details. I think he plans to go out.” Ron grinned. Being taken out was always nice. Dorian had taken him out but he always had the restaurant on his mind and most of the time was taking in what he considered ‘the competition’. Eventually going out to eat was more about checking the place out then spending time with him.

“You know maybe he will take you to that new place in ……” Hermione stopped speaking when an owl tapped on the window.

“Who would be sending an owl at this time of night?” Harry rose, wand out and ready. He let the owl in and looked at the parchment it carried. “It’s for you Ron.” He waved his wand and searched for charms and curses, but found none. “It appears to be safe.” He handed the letter over and shut the window when the owl flew off. 

Ron’s face paled when read the letter. Without a word he handed the letter over to Harry. 

‘Ron, do not think this is over. You may try all you want but you cant get away from me. You are mine and you always will be.’


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a second date and a confrontation  


* * *

“Any idea who could have sent it?” Hermione asked. 

“You know who sent it.” Ron said. “Dorian had to. He’s the only one who could have.” 

“Ron, it isn’t signed. We can’t prove that.” Harry folded the letter up and slipped it into an envelope. “However, given that he is on report, it does make him the most likely candidate.”

“You can’t do anything can you?” Ron asked, already knowing the answer. 

“We could bring him in and ask him, but he will deny it, and there is no way to prove it or force veritaserum.” He left the letter on his desk, intending to take it with him to the Ministry. “Listen Ron, let us handle this, but turn in anything you get. If he approaches you, try and leave, and whatever you do, don’t get into an argument or confrontation. Getting you talking is what he wants.” 

“He’s right. Refusing to talk to him is the best thing to do.” Hermione agreed. 

Ron only nodded, thinking he had a major problem on his hands and it was killing his good mood. A wonderful evening with Severus down the drain because of Dorian. Harry knew it was from Dorian, but he had to remain objective and look at fact.

“I’m gonna get some sleep.” He went to his room. He eventually put all thought of the letter out of his head. Severus had made the night memorable and he would not let Dorian destroy it. He smiled as he remember the kiss and being held. He slept with thoughts of what kind of date they would have next. 

 

 

Luna showed up at Ron’s studio to see the painting he was working on. He had chosen a shot of her with her heels resting on the edge of the boulder and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her dress was spread against the boulder from the wind and her hair was blowing. He still had a lot of work to do but it looked good even in the most basic stages.

“Here you are Luna.” Ron handed her several galleons then took a seat on a nearby stool and opened the butterbear she had brought him. 

“Thank you.” She glanced at the work in progress. ‘What will you do with it?” 

“I have an idea that may have potential. I may need you to pose again.”

“Really?” She tilted her head, in her typical fashion. 

“Yes, I may turn it into a calendar month.” He said. 

“Who else will you use?” She asked. 

“I will let you know when it all works out, but for now I want to finish that and use it as an example.” He told her. 

“That’s great.” She grinned at him. “So, are you looking forward to the date?” 

“How did you know?” He returned her smile. 

“Hermione told me when we met for lunch.” She stood and walked over to him. “I think it’s great, you too would be good for each other.” 

“Really?” He stood and brought her cloak over. 

“Yes, really.” She turned and let him slip on her cloak. “He’s much more mature then the other man you were seeing. You need a man Ron, not someone still trying to become one.” 

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Thank you Luna.” She gave him a smile and left his studio. He spent the rest of the afternoon working on the painting. The images of the other months began forming in his head. Variations in that same spot, but with other ladies and different seasons. He didn’t want to stop but he had to get ready for his date. 

He chose black trousers and a white shirt with a black jacket. He had chosen to forgo the tie, leaving the top button open. He hadn’t worn a tie since Hogwarts and if luck was on his side he never would. With a spritz of cologne he left, heading to the apparition point Severus told him to meet at. 

He was already there, in a black suit with a dark blue shirt. Like Ron he had gone tie-less, but he was in a color other than black. “I like the blue.” He said walking up and taking the hand he held out. 

“I thought you might.” He leaned in and kissed him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He said, letting his fingers weave with Severus’s. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” He said, and apparated them both to a busy walkway. It was high class and full of people strolling, some merely groups of friends, some couples, but all dressed for the night.

“Where are we?” He asked, standing in awe of his surroundings. The fanciest he usually got was gallery openings and it wasn’t his art being displayed. He had yet to have an opening or a showcase since he didn’t feel ready for it yet. 

“We are in Wiltshire. There is a place here that I love.” He slipped an arm around his waist, and together, they walked to a nearby restaurant. They drew a few looks, but Ron was used to it by now. Apparently so was Severus. 

“It’s an Italian place, and considering how you enjoyed what I cooked, I think you will like it.” He said, holding the door open for him. 

“I love Italian.” He couldn’t help but feel light on his feet at the door being held open for him. Severus was being attentive and he was so appreciative. He liked being treated well, since it was something that had been given with restrictions in his prior relationship. He forced the thought from his mind. He had promised himself that he would try and not think of Dorian tonight.

“Snape, reservation for two.” He told the hostess without removing his arm from Ron’s waist. 

“This way sir.” A smiling woman led them to a table in the corner, not separated from everyone, but private enough. They could still hear the music from the string trio. Severus again held out his chair before taking his own seat.

“This is brilliant.” Ron said, picking up his menu.

“I’m glad you like it.” They ordered and were soon eating sumptuous fair and talking with ease. While several couples had risen to dance, Ron wasn’t that light or coordinated on his feet, and he refused when Severus asked, explaining his insecurity when it came to a dance floor. He was understanding though, and they merely continued on, deserting with cheesecake. 

They spoke casually about current events, the new ideas for his painting, and how excited he was at his progress. Severus was equally proud of how his new potion was coming. He was getting close to a new patent, and Ron was equally happy. 

Ron was wearing a huge smile as they spoke, then his eyes shifted and the smile vanished. Severus leaned forward. “Ron, are you alright?” 

Ron said nothing, so he followed his stare and found a handsome young man speaking to the hostess. Lean and trim, he had dark hair and olive coloring. Severus would have guessed Greek or Italian since Ron mentioned a predilection for Italians. His appearance was well groomed and he looked as if he took his image seriously. He carried a newspaper under his arm and from the looks of his clothes, he knew how to dress well. He walked with a confident carriage but he also noticed that this young man was taking in the sites more than a normal diner. He looked at the décor, the band, he even took a glance at the hostess stand just before she led him to his seat. He looked carefully at where he was placed and the setting that was laid out. Something wasn’t right there.

“Who is that?” He asked Ron. 

Ron finally met his eyes and Severus could plainly see the worry. “That’s Dorian.” 

Severus felt his own heart speed up. He looked back at the other table. Dorian was glancing at the menu with careful considerations, turning the page and looking at what seemed to be every item. His finger ran down the columns, taking in everything. “What’s he doing here? I thought his family had a restaurant of their own?” 

“They do.” Ron explained, not taking his eyes from Dorian. “He goes to other restaurants sometimes to see what they offer and how well they do business. It helps him perfect his own. He will sometimes……..” Ron trailed off and just stared. 

When Severus looked back, he saw that Dorian had spotted them and was fixing Ron with glare. His eyes darted to Severus’s own and then back to Ron, with a harder look. It was plain to anyone who looked that he was reining in his anger. He didn’t like Ron here with someone else, and he appeared to blame both of them for that. 

“He may come over here,” Ron said, “I don’t want to argue.” 

He reached out and took Ron’s hand. “I think we should head out now. I have champagne waiting at home.”

Ron forced his eyes away and saw the comfort that Severus was offering. He gave him a genuine smile and squeezed his hand. “That sounds wonderful. Let me run to the gents, I’ll be right back.” He took a look at Dorian focusing his hatred at Severus. “Maybe I should just wait.” 

“Don’t. Just go, everything will be fine.” He gave his hand another squeeze. “Trust me, I can handle him.” 

Ron gave him a smile. “I know.” He didn’t want to leave Severus alone with Dorian targeting him, but he did have to use the gents, and he appeared to have everything well in hand. 

He nodded and gestured to the waiter. “Can I get the bill please?” When she left, he looked up and found Dorian walking over. 

He approached the table and held out a hand. “My name is Dorian Di Vincenzo.” 

Severus shook his hand and nodded. “I know who you are. What can I do for you?” He maintained a gentlemanly demeanor no matter what. It always paid to maintain control. He had learned that over the years, sometimes in very difficult ways. 

“You can explain why you are having dinner with my boyfriend.” He said, returning to his look with a harsh glare. 

“I was under the impression you had split.” Severus said lifting an eyebrow. 

“You were under the wrong impression.” He said. 

“Ron says otherwise.” He kept his voice calm. This man was showing his irritation and that never boded well. He probably lost his temper easily. The fact that he came over to the table was telling enough. He couldn’t keep it together and merely talk to Ron later, he had to have his say now. 

“Me and Ron may be having some problems, but many couples do.” He stared down at him, and Severus could easily see the play he was using. By continuing to stand he was trying to maintain an upper hand. He was looking down at him, but Severus had seen this before and it didn’t effect him. He could look down all he wanted, Severus was still leaving with Ron, and that was enough for him. 

“True enough, but most couples are considerate enough of each other give respect.” He noticed the twitch in his new adversary’s jaw. “There is also something to be said for dignity under fire.” 

Dorian’s brow furled. “Dignity under fire?” 

“Knowing when it’s over, and not wallowing in denial.” Severus explained, then he stood, depositing several galleon coins on the bill slip. He faced the man, eye to eye. “From what Ron has told me, and I tend to believe him at the moment, whatever you had is now over. Refusal does not make circumstances change.” 

“Refusing to give up on someone I love is commendable.” He said, taking a step closer. “Ron appreciated loyalty.” 

“I know he appreciates loyalty, I saw that years ago when I was his teacher.” Dorian grew incensed. Severus smiled, knowing that he was fuming at something as ridiculous as a man knowing Ron longer than he did. “Refusing to give up on someone is commendable, I agree but not when that person doesn’t want to try anymore.” He kept his voice monotone. “He doesn’t want you. He doesn’t want to keep what you claim you had. You lost your chance, and I am not about to lose mine. He will be going home with me tonight, did you know that?” Severus watched his eyes take on a murderous glare. “I can see you hate that thought, but it’s true. You see I find Ron fascinating, and he has grown to a fine man from the boy I knew him to be. To have a handsome, intriguing young man like that interested in me is something I am not going to pass up.” He watched the range of emotions play out on his face. 

“It won’t last.” Dorian spoke with firmness but Severus was unaffected. “He will get tired of the novelty of an old man and he will return to me. We are still a couple, that hasn’t changed.” 

“Then why isn’t he here with you?” Severus challenged. He merely smiled when he saw Dorian’s eyes bulge. “Why is he here with me? Why did you wait until he left to take a piss to approach.” Dorian remained silent, and that was an answer as far as Ron was concerned. “He has moved on I suggest you do the same.” 

“Is something wrong?” Both men looked at Ron. He was looking from one to the other but his eyes soon fixed on Severus, who held out a hand. 

“Nothing is wrong. Shall we?” Ron took his arm and allowed himself be led out, grateful for his presence. He was quiet as they apparated to his home, and as Severus poured them each a flute. 

“Tell me.’’ Ron looked up at him. “Tell me how you and Dorian ended. I know you have gone into it a little, but there‘s more to it, I can tell.” 

“I had thought I gave enough detail.” He said, watching his eyes. 

“Get it all out. Considering he has testicular courage to approach me as he did, I think I should be apprised of the whole story.” He watched as Ron chuckled. 

“Testicular courage?” He asked. 

“It fits doesn’t it?” He lifted an eyebrow. 

“I will if you tell me about the talk you just had with him.” Ron offered. 

“Deal.” He sat beside Ron on the couch and gave his full attention.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: a serious talk   


* * *

“Dorian was a man I met at a club. He was everything. Handsome, confident, sexy. He wanted me and he let me know right away. It felt good and sexually he was a great lover.” Severus nodded. Ron was glad he was able to admit things like this without feeling guilty. Severus was mature enough to handle this talk with intelligence. He didn’t have to try and make things out to be something they weren’t. He could be honest about the good as well as the bad.

“The longer we were together, the more I saw how much in control he had to be. He had to know where I was all the time, who I was with, what I was doing. He was upset when I went out with friends alone and he always had a hard time with Harry.”

“I imagine he would.” Severus added, taking a drink then letting him continue.

“He hated how close me and Harry were and had problem when I went to him after a fight. Harry was always able to calm me down and help me out when I was down. He assumed there was something there and that was never the case. Harry is as close to me and any of my brothers, closer even, but he didn’t like that.” Ron said with confusion in his face. 

“He was a threat, someone to take you away from him.” Severus told him. 

Ron merely nodded and continued. “I soon saw that in bed he had to be dominant and he had to have things his way. When it came to my art, he had even more problems.” Ron let out a sigh. “I can get lost in a canvas for hours, I can stay with a sketchbook near a pond or a forest for hours. He didn’t seem to understand why I had to avoid him while I ‘drew’. He wanted to know why I couldn’t draw with him. He wondered why I would be in my studio for so long, why I had to live with Harry, why I did this or didn’t do that.” 

“When did you call it off?” He asked. 

“He started dismissing my art as a hobbie. When I mentioned wanting to expand and use models and he thought it would merely take too much time. He thought I was taking it too far. He didn’t seem to understand that this talent I have is something I love, and apart from being a means to make a living, it’s a means to express myself. It is not a hobby and I couldn’t take him demeaning me that way any longer.” Ron’s frustration was showing. “He had always tried to make things happen his way, but when it came to my art, that was the breaking point. My creations come from the heart, and to be dismissed as something unnecessary was insulting, and almost abusive in a way.” 

“I can understand that.” Severus told him. 

“I thought you might. When Harry made that list, he said I needed someone who built his own career like I did. A man like that would know what I am doing and why.” He looked closer. 

“Perhaps he is right.” Severus put his glass down. “I struggled to make a name for myself, not only as a teacher but as a master potioneer. I think I have succeeded well.” 

“Yes, you have.” Ron said with a grin. 

“So then, you called it off and he didn’t take it well.” 

“No, he denied it, saying all we had was a fight. He showed up at my studio several times and I always sent him away. Eventually I began pretending I wasn’t home and asked Harry and Hermione to tell him I was away. They never refused and never complained, but I do feel guilty that they had become involved that much.”

“Friends never complain.” He said. 

Ron smiled. “True. When he began sending owls, I sent them back. This went on for a month and he started showing up at Hermione’s shop. I went to his restaurant because I didn’t want to invite him over thinking he may misread the intention. I found out he hadn’t told his parents about the split. He just told me them we fought. He told me the same thing when I saw him. We just fought.”

“When did you see him again?” Severus followed everything that was said carefully. Given that he had been somewhat challenging to the young man, he wanted to know what he was facing. 

“Not too long after. He showed up at my studio, wanting to talk, but his arrogance was showing. He was trying to take control again. He knew my studio is a private place I use to work and I don’t want anyone in it unless I invite them in. Since he never understood my work, I never brought him there and that of course made him angry. When he showed up I knew he was trying to force his hand, and that was when I had to officially bring Harry into it. I threw him out and he was given the Auror speech about trespassing.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Now I have to document everything that happens from here on out, and I will have to tell Harry about tonight.”

“I will too.” Ron gave him a nod. 

“He sent an owl. It showed up after our dinner date last time.” 

“What did it say?” Severus was on instant alert. 

“It was anonymous but there was only one person it could have come from who would be telling me it isn’t over.” Ron fell silent, then looked at him. “I’m sorry he dragged you into this.” 

“Don’t apologize for him.” Severus moved closer. “His actions are his own.” 

“Do what did he say?” Ron managed a smile, curious as to how Dorian was handled. 

“He wanted to know why I was having dinner with his boyfriend.” Ron’s eyes widened.

“He did not?” 

“Yes, he did. He even mentioned that you had some problems and were working them out.” Severus reached out took his hand. “He got angry when I told him that I believed you when you said it was over. He maintained he is trying to keep someone he loves, he denies it’s over.”

“That’s a shocker.” He let his head roll back and felt a hand on his brow. 

“I should tell you that I let him know you were coming here tonight.” Ron raised his head. 

“You did?” He asked, lifting a ginger brow.

“Yes, I did.” He admitted moving closer. 

“Why did you tell him that?” Ron wasn’t angry, just curious and it showed. Severus was feeling very good about that. He moved closer, pulling Ron under his arm. 

“Because I wanted him to know that I wasn’t just a passing interest.” He looked into blue eyes. “I’m not am I?” 

“No, you are not.” Ron felt elated. He was glad Severus was taking him seriously. 

“I wanted him to know that I wasn’t someone he should just dismiss.” He leaned closer. “I’m not am I?” 

“No, you definitely are not.” He smiled.

Severus’s voice dropped lower and he leaned in closer, until he was a hair away. “I wanted him to think something sexual was going to happen once I had you in my lair.” 

Ron’s heart began pounding in his chest. The look Severus was giving him was so intense and heated. He felt his cock harden under his gaze and wondered if it was obvious, but there was no way he was going to draw attention to himself by looking. Then again he already had Severus’s attention on him. 

“It is isn’t it?” Severus asked, even as he shifted in his seat, removing his coat. 

“Yes, I suppose it’s possible.” He managed. 

Ron fought to breath as Severus took his hand and helped him stand. With sure movements full of self security, his jacket was removed. Severus held his eyes and Ron felt his belt being loosened, his button and zipper followed. 

“I will stop if you wish.” Severus told him, praying to Merlin that he wouldn’t have to. Ron was too tempting a morsel and he wanted this, but he respected Ron. He respected the man he had become, and if he wanted him to stop he would. He would masturbate the moment he left, but he would stop.

“I don’t want you to stop.” Ron whispered. In the next second, he was flat on his back on the couch being tongue with a vengeance. While they kissed Severus’s hand continued to ease his jeans open and his hand slipped inside. Ron let out a gasp into his mouth as warm fingers closed around his cock. 

“Mmmmm,” Severus hummed into his lips, “I knew you would be substantial.” Ron let out another groan. Being complimented on his body was a turn on. He liked to be found attractive, and he liked that his body brought Severus pleasure. 

This kiss deepened, the hand drifted lower, cradling his sac. Ron’s mouth fell open as his body tensed up. Severus’s mouth shifted and covered his neck. He licked, he sucked, he humm along Ron’s pulse. Ron reached down and aimed for his zipper but a hand stopped him. “No, no. Tonight is for you.” 

Ron let his eyes drift closed as Severus drifted down his body, easing his trousers past his hips and taking his cock in both hands. He submitted to selfish desire and enjoyed being pleased by a man of experience who was making use of such gained knowledge.

Ron let out a sigh of contentment as warm lips covered his cock head. His head rolled to the side, and he reached out, caressing the head that rolled over him. He was being washed over in waves of pleasure, as his cock shaft was given long slow licks, deliberate sucks and controlled strokes. He let his hands slide through Severus’s silken locks.

Ron groaned out as Severus sank deeply. He felt his cock head squeezed by the back of his throat, and his nose rubbed closely cropped ginger stubble. Ron’s entire shaft was massaged by a rolling tongue that sucked him deeply. 

Severus was well aware of the sounds Ron was making, the moves his body began making, the tension that strung him as tight as he was. He raised his hands and caressed Ron’s chest as he worked his mouth over the hardness he was now enjoying. Ron was utterly delicious. He loved the taste of clean skin, and Ron had a freshness about him that he considered a reward. 

“Severus…..I……I’m……” Ron couldn’t speak anymore. He was too worked up. He was arching, cradling Severus’s hands to his chest, until all his control snapped, and with a loud howl, let himself spew forth. He let out everything, unwilling to keep it inside, and Severus loved it. He wanted to hear Ron’s reaction, he reveled in it. 

Ron let his chest rise and fall as he took in breathe after breathe. His eyes were still closed but he face was covered in sublime pleasure. He didn’t see Severus stand and take a drink of champagne. Nor did he see the smug smile Severus wore as he looked down at the young man. Nor did he bother to acknowledge the movements Severus made as he resettled his trousers and fastened them.

When he finally opened his eyes he saw Severus seated on the couch beside him looking down at him with a caring face. Ron smiled and lifted a hand, resting it on his arm, strong and firm. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” He said, reaching over and caressing the hand that touched him. “I didn’t know it because I thought I should. I did it because I wanted to.” 

“I loved it.” Ron let out a sigh, closing his eyes as Severus leaned in and kissed his temple. “I would love to show you my studio.” He said. 

“I would love to see it.” He replied. 

 

It was very late when Ron flooed into his home. Harry was just getting in himself, having tracked a dark wizard that very night. He smiled at Ron and shook his head. “Just getting in?” 

“Goodnight Harry.” Ron said with a smile, as he walked toward his room.

“Uh, Ron, your shirt is untucked.” He called. 

“Goodnight Harry.” A door closed, leaving Harry alone with his knowing grin. 

Ron relaxed in bed, letting memories of the night carry over him. Severus was remarkable. He had listened to him and understood the situation. He could have let Dorian get to him, saying that he didn’t need the trouble in his life, but he didn’t. He even stood up to him, letting him know that he would support him. 

Severus was the type of man he needed. A man in control, understanding, intelligent, and who, from the small sample he had tonight, would be a great lover. He had been treated to a fabulous blow job and he had asked for nothing in return. He wanted to give him the same treatment, but for the moment he would enjoy what he had experienced. 

He smiled to himself, remembering the feel of Severus’s hands. If his body was already drained from the orgasm he would have wanked off, but as it happens he was able to drift off to sleep without it.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a confrontation, worries and another talk   


* * *

Ron shifted his basket to his other hand, selecting fresh chicken breast and waiting while a young witch packaged it for him in clean charmed parchment. Severus was going to join him for lunch in his studio tomorrow and he planned to cook for him, just as he was treated to a home cooked meal. He knew how to make some dishes with competence even if he was no artist in the kitchen.

With his poultry secured, he moved to select his vegetables. He had just added a bag of ripe cherry tomatoes to his basket and decided to find a wine when a voice stopped him. 

“Ron.” He looked up right into the eyes of Dorian Di Vincenzo. Without speaking he turned and headed to the counter to pay for his food. He had another stop to make and didn’t want to waste time. “Wait, I want to talk to you.” 

“I thought I told you to leave me alone,” he said facing the man with anger, “I don’t want to…..”

“Bring Potter into it? I haven’t gone to your home, just as he instructed me.” He spoke the last phrase with bitterness in his voice. “Why were you with him? What on earth could you want from an old man?” His nostrils were flaring and Ron thanked Merlin that the market had only a few others in it. It Dorian made a scene it wouldn’t be seen by too many. 

“Severus isn’t an old man, and what I get from him is everything I didn’t get from you. Compromise and compassion.” Rage rook over Dorian’s face, but Ron had stopped caring. “You must be surprised to realized that he thinks of me and what I need.”

“What have you given him?” His jaw clenched and his eyes drilled into Ron. 

“That is none of your business.” He walked away and headed for the counter. He quickly paid for his shopping and left the store, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He knew if he did that, however, that Dorian would know he was in his thoughts and he didn’t want that. 

He turned into the Quidditch supply store, looking around for a moment, then glanced at an employee. “Bristles?” He asked, and was pointed to the back of the store. “Thank you.” 

He found what he was looking for in a far corner, and began selecting the best choices. “I know something about him.”

He looked over his shoulder and found Dorian standing behind him. “Go away.” He went back to selecting replacement bristles for his broom. 

“He cheated on his last lover, you know.” Ron froze, conflicted at what he heard. On one hand, a cheater tended to repeat the offense. On the other hand Dorian could be spouting anything to gain him an advantage. He would ask Severus. If he had cheated, he could openly admit it and if it was a misunderstanding then he was owed the chance to explain. Yes, he would ask Severus. Severus would be honest with him. 

“Nothing to say?” Dorian demanded. “You are getting mixed up with a cheater, and you have nothing to say?” 

Ron let the bristles he selected follow fall back on the shelf, then turned and walked up to Dorian. He was a foot away and when he spoke it was with deliberations. “I will of course speak to him about what you have said, and listen to what he says, but keep this in mind, I would rather be with a man who can admit when he is wrong and apologize then someone who blames his actions of others.” 

Ron turned and walked out of the store, giving an apologetic look to the sales wizard. The moment he was out the doors he apparated away. By the time he put his shopping away, he was calm. There had to be an explanation for what Dorian had told him. If it was true, he wouldn’t care. Everyone makes mistakes and Ron was always willing to forgive anyone who was sorry. Besides, even if he did cheat, that was in the past and between him and his previous partner. It wasn’t Ron’s business. 

He eased into his studio. It really wasn’t any of his business, so did he even have a right to ask? Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he would just let him know what Dorian had said, and then let him know he wasn’t asking for any excuses. Ron smiled. He was overreacting because Dorian was snooping around and it made him angry. He was upset that Severus was being investigated in a way, and he shouldn’t demand reasons for something that didn’t concern him. 

He focused on his painting, looking carefully at the scene. Maybe he would use evening for December or October. When Harry and Hermione came home, he mentioned Dorian at the shop and they talked briefly of the actions so far. Harry was concerned that Dorian was approaching a dangerous level of paranoia. 

“People that are as obsessed as he is, snap when they pass a certain level of refusal. He may be building up to something uncontrollable.” Harry warned. 

“Do you think I am in danger?” He asked. Hermione had remained silent as they spoke, and that meant she was afraid. 

“No right now, but I am going to ask the Ministry if we can get some form of surveillance on him. I doubt we will get it though, but it is worth a shot and a request will be on record if things escalate. If it gets to a dangerous level, then action will be easier to take.” He was already planning things out. 

“What about today?” Ron asked. 

“He is only restricted from your home. Hogsmeade is a public town we can’t refuse him going anywhere public.” 

“Listen Ron, maybe you should order what you need…..” Hermione was quickly silence. 

“I am not about to let him force me into hiding, or allow his actions to dictate mine.” Ron was firm about that, and every moment he thought about it, the more strength he gained. “I need to leave for a bit. I want to take more photos of that glen in the evening, to see what it looks like.” He stood and shouldered his camera bag. 

“Be careful Ron.” Harry called out. Ron nodded and left. 

He ran through a roll of film, shooting from different angles. The glen was gorgeous in the moonlight and the lady he hand in mind for one of the winter months would look beautiful in the moonlight. 

“More photos?” He turned and smiled as Severus walked up. They wrapped up in a hug and shared a deep kiss. 

“I wanted to see what this place looked like in the evening. I have a few ideas for nighttime images.” He explained. They joined hands and looked out of over the scenery. The night was warm and calm. 

“You know Ron,” he sat on the boulder and eased Ron between his legs, “I have several images of this place in different season. You will have to charm the people out of them, but that won’t be too hard.” 

“That would be a great help.” He said, then fell quiet. 

“What is it?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I don’t feel I have a right to mention it.” Ron said, having thought of it all that afternoon. 

“Why would you feel that?” Severus had thought they were moving on to something serious. If the way they easily slipped into intimate moments was an indication, they were only beginning. 

Ron took in a breathe, then faced him. “Dorian approached me as I was running some errands and told me something. I thought about it all afternoon and the more I thought about it the more I began to realize that I had no place to demand explanations. It’s not my place.” 

“I see.” Severus met his eyes. “Am I wrong to assume that we are getting closer and closer as the days go by?” 

“No, you aren’t.” He smiled.

“Then tell me what he said, and I will clarify.” He gently drew him closer. “If I feel it is an invasive subject, I will say so.” 

Ron smiled again. “Fair enough. He told me that you cheated on your last partner. But I want to say again that, whatever happened between you and him, was between you and him.”

“So noted,” Severus continued holding him securely, “and may I say it is admirable that you accept the past is the past, but let me also say that Dorian is in the present and I want the chance to refute his words.” 

Ron nodded. “I don’t really believe him, if you want the truth.” 

“May I ask why?” He was curious as to how Ron saw this information.

“I had thought that maybe he was just being malicious and saying something to make things difficult. Then I began to think of how he was when we were together and how he formed a conclusion and refused to believe otherwise. If something looked like cheating, even if it wasn’t, then to him it was cheating. If something other than infidelity occurred, there must be a reason and he just didn’t look for it, or had dismissed it.” 

Severus had let him speak his mind, waiting until he was finished. “That’s a good outlook to have. It seems as if you have thought it through carefully. What if it is what he implies it is?” 

“If you had cheated, then like I said, that would be between you and whoever you were with.” Ron told him. 

“That’s a very mature viewpoint.” 

“Well, I like to think I have grown in recent years.” He grinned and continued watching, wondering what Severus’s would say. 

“I would like to explain what he is talking about.” Severus rested a hand on his own knees, but continued to keep a hand on Ron’s back. The ginger he held just waited patiently.

“I mentioned my previous relationships before, and how the third was not too long ago. His name was Thomas and he was very demanding. He always wanted what he wanted and when I had no time for what plans he made, then he assumed I had no time for him.” Ron nodded, understanding perfectly. He realized how Severus could be so accepting about the things Dorian was doing. He had gone through something like it himself. “Things came to a heated argument when he wanted to accompany me on a family gathering. My mother had relatives in Russia and my parents and I accepted an invitation. We had already been having problems and it made me reluctant to ask him along.”

“Did he know that was the reason?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, and no. I told him that was why we shouldn’t go together, but he made the assumption that I was closeted to the extended part of my family. This was untrue, everyone knew about me. Thomas on the other hand began yelling and shouting and it ended up with me leaving his flat, saying I would see him when I returned. I cared about him, and it was troubling to see how hard the relationship had become.”

Severus took a deep breathe. “When I left to meet my parents for the portkey, an owl found me and left a letter. He raged and called me every name known to man. He also told me I could consider myself single again.”

“He broke up with you then.” Ron asked, thinking that the story was over, but he was wrong. 

“Thomas had said that before, many times when he was angry. I had never put too much into his words, because he would apologize and say he was merely angry. It made sense because he said things he always regretted. This time however, he put a necklace in the letter. A necklace I gave him. This led me to think, that he was serious.”

“That must have hurt.” Ron leaned closer. 

“It did. I thought we could fix whatever we were having problems with. I was willing to try. To be given that necklace appeared to me as the final, end all gesture, and I went to Russia with a heavy heart.” Severus looked up at Ron and saw only sympathy. “I know what you must be thinking.”

“And that would be?” Ron asked. 

“How could I go from a serious relationship to someone else?” He answered and received only a shrug. “I did the one thing men have been doing for ages when faced with heartbreak.” 

“You took to the bottle.” Ron said with a grin. 

“I took to the bottle. Well for a night I did. I went to this bar and practically put the bartender’s children through university.” Ron chuckled. “I poured out my sorrows to a man who joined me, who had been stood up for a date. Together we went to his room, each of us feeling horrible a few hours later.” Ron reached out and took his hand. “What I didn’t know was that Thomas had shown up.” 

“What?” Ron’s eyes shot open. 

“He had written to my mother and said we had a huge row and he needed to apologize. She thought she was acting in good faith and sent him an address. He took the next portkey and showed up as I was at the bar. When I finally ambled in to the home we were staying in, still drunk and covered in another man’s cologne, he was there, waiting for me.” Severus shook his head at the memories. 

“I’m guessing he didn’t take it well.” Ron was caressing the back on his hand, since it was the only skin he had access to. 

“No matter what I said, he wouldn’t listen. I tried to remind him that he had broken up with me, but he claims he was just angry and had come all this way to talk. If there was a question of things being over before, then it was answered. I left the family gathering early and found that all the belongings I had left at his flat were waiting in a box on my doorstep. He didn’t answer the letter I sent. That was what happened. Do you think I cheated?” 

“No.” Ron’s answer was immediate. 

“Good, because I want you to trust me.” He meant it. He was serious about Ron and planned to get even more serious. He didn’t want trust to be an issue. He leaned in for a kiss under the moonlight.

Dorian was making an enemy of Severus Snape and he wasn’t liking it one bit. He wondered how Dorian knew about Thomas, and more importantly how he knew about the breakup. For all that Thomas was demanding and spoiled, he was private when it came to his men. He had even kept some of his past a secret, which didn’t overly bother him, but he would have liked to know more. Dorian would have to be watched carefully. He could do some serious damage and it just might be something Severus couldn’t fix with an honest explanation. 

Later that night as he settled into bed, he thought about what action to take. Dorian had taken a major step past inappropriate boundaries. He thought about checking into his own past, but then again he thought that it might make him seem just as invasive. Ron was his concern. If Ron was fine with how things were being handled, then he would respect that. He would still remain ready to deal with anything.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: a tour of ron's studio  


* * *

Severus showed up just as Ron was finished with lunch. He had cleared off the table he used for photos and parchments, and set it with an ivory tablecloth and a bottle of white wine. The last few times they had eaten together he noticed Severus always drank white wine. He had plates set and covered, charmed to keep warm, when there was a knock on the door. 

He opened his arms for a hug, which he returned with enthusiasm. “Welcome to my web.” 

Severus let out a laugh. “Thank you for the invite.” He handed his cloak over to Ron and looked around. With the exception of the set up table Ron had set near the door to the house, the room was filled with what looked to be mass disorder. Easels were either set up or folded and leaning against various spots against the walls. Tarp with paint splatters covered some easels or were tossed on tables haphazardly. Several stool like tables carrying jars and tubes of paint along with dozens of brushes were placed in random areas. There was a free standing closet against one of the walls but it was locked up. 

“I know it looks like a train wreck but things are set where they are for a reason.” He said. 

“Did I look that obvious?” He eased an arm around his shoulders. 

“I have seen that look a few times. Let me show you around.” He started in the far corner. “The easels are all set to different sizes and those that hold smaller paintings are over here. Those that hold major landscapes are over on that wall.” He moved to the center of the room and removed the tarp from an easel. “What do you think?” 

“Marvelous!” Severus was indeed marveled. Luna looked fabulous and the faraway look on her face could have been from anything. Thoughts of a lover. Wishes for the future. Memories of childhood. There was one thing about it however that stood out. “It doesn’t move.” 

“No, this one was done with muggle paints.” He gestured to the stool beside the image. It contained several tubes and jars, as well as a jar of dirty water, holding more bushes. 

“A knife?” He asked, picking up a paint covered blade. 

“For cleaner lines. I also use it when I drag paint across the canvas. I know that doesn’t make sense but it‘s something that easier shown than described.” He explained, smiling at how Severus was taking in his supplies. 

“Why muggle paints?” He looked back at the painting. From the amount of muggle tubes, he used them a lot. This could hardly be the first time he used muggle paints. 

“This way the viewer can make up his own mind as to what happens before or after. What she is thinking about is given to interpretation and it can be anything. I like that thought, rather than the scene being played out, or the subject talking to you. It makes you wonder and that’s one of the great things about muggle art. Being half blood you would understand that.” He said. 

He nodded. “That’s wonderful.” He watched as Ron covered the painting again. 

He was shown other landscapes, and the closet which held untouched canvases in different sizes as well as unused tarps and brushes. To keep them clean and untouched by random paint splatters he kept them locked up.

Severus was impressed. What appeared to be, as Ron put it ‘a train wreck’, was in fact a complicated system that helped Ron maintain his art. The studio contained everything, from the largest canvas to his camera bag and small sketchbook. He also had quills and ink, but cases of muggle pencils and charcoal sticks. It was his other world and he could understand why he wanted nobody in here, especially if he wasn’t there. He had the studio warded so that the only way someone could enter was if Ron was inside. 

His intensity when it came to his studio could be seen as paranoia to some, but Severus understood it. He didn’t want anyone in his labs because potions could be contaminated with a simple touch or in some cases, when perfumes were close by. Ron viewed his art in the same manner. 

Ron led him over to the table and they started to eat. Severus asked about his plans for Luna’s painting and he mentioned talking to a few other girls about posing and his ideas. He wanted feminine dresses on all of them, each on that same boulder, in a different time of year. Each with a slightly different look. 

“Who do you plan to use?” He asked, eagerly eating his lunch, which made Ron proud. He was a better artist then a cook, but he did know how to make a few dishes well. 

“Pansy Parkinson agreed to pose, as well as my sister. I’m trying to sort out who will go with what month. I do know that I want to use six ladies and give each two months. Two separate seasons to show with each lady.” He sipped on his wine and pushed his plate away. 

“That sounds fabulous. Pansy had always had such a glamorous look. If I may suggest,” Ron nodded, “she has several formal dresses for the yuletide season. I have seen her with her father at several functions. December would be perfect for her.” 

Ron thought for a moment. “I’ll talk to her about it. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He set aside his glass. “You know Ron, there is something I have been wanting to ask you for the past few days, but it seemed too early. I think it might be alright, now.”

“And was it you wanted to ask?” Ron grew nervous but excited. 

“I was wondering perhaps if you would want to spend the night with me soon. Considering how close we have gotten, I don’t think it is such an odd request.” He slid his chair closer. 

“No it’s not an odd request.” Ron admitted as Severus moved even closer, reaching out for his hand. “You want me to spend the night with you? I assume in your bed.” 

“I think it would be wise.” He eased Ron out of his chair and into his lap. “It can get cold in my home at night, so you may need me to keep you warm.” 

Ron laughed lightly. “Oh really? A blanket won’t help?” 

Severus stood and eased Ron around, then slipped his arms around his waist and worked his belt open, while whispering in his ear. “Unfortunately my young ginger, I only have one, so we would have to share.” 

“Oh really? Well in that case I suppose sharing would be a …….” He gasped out as his jeans were pulled roughly down. Severus gave a shove on his shoulders and he went face down on the table. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Sharing would be a what?” Severus was gently massaging his ass, squeezing the flesh. 

“I said, that sharing would be a good……..” He sucked in a breathe as his ass was parted, the cool air hitting his entrance. 

“A good what?” Severus asked, kneeling down and planting kisses on the pale white cheeks, continuing to hold him apart. He could easily fuck him right now, but this wasn’t the place for that. He wanted to fuck Ron in his sanctuary where he had invited him, but Ron would let that happen in due time. He would initiate it soon enough.

“A good…….oh fuck……” He dropped his forehead on the table as he felt a warm and wet tongue probing him. He was given long slow licks, the whole time the hands continued to massage him. 

“A good what?” He paused for a moment, giving a long lick before he spoke again. “Should I stop so you can speak?” 

“A good idea!” Ron cried out. Severus plunged his tongue back inside his ass. He continued and continued, tasting and plunging. Ron was clenching and unclenching on his tongue, letting out pants and sighs. He had been rimmed before but it always seemed the men who ventured to try it seemed reluctant, but did it because it was expected. He had since then avoided it, but Severus was behaving with an all out gusto, like he couldn’t get enough.

Severus was rock hard in his trousers, wanting more than anything to plunge into him, but he held himself in check. He stood and pressed his crotch into Ron’s still exposed ass, dry humping him against the stable. “So you are going to spend the night soon?” 

“Yes.” He braced his hands on the table as Severus pushed again and again. He wanted to feel him inside but he knew he was being teased. He was being show what he could look forward to when they shared a night together. 

Severus leaned over and covered his back, talking smoothly into his ear. “You are going to stay all night, sleep next to me, and let me fuck you?” 

“Oh Merlin yes.” He nestled against him. Severus was so much in control and so much a man. This was the ideal man, damn Harry and his list for being right. Damn his own body for craving this man so much, but he did. He had wanted Dorian, but he wanted Dorian because he had sex appeal and the sex was good. He wanted Severus because of the type of man he was. He had only a few samplings of what he was like and from those brief glimpses into that life he wanted more. 

“Oh yes, you hot piece of ass.” Severus’s voice was full of lust. He reached down and spun Ron around, kissing him deeply. His hand fisted in his red hair, his arms wrapped tightly around him, gripping his ass. 

Ron couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached down and yanked open Severus’s trousers, reaching in to grab his cock. Severus grunted into this mouth but to Ron it was heat, pure and simple and he wanted more. He dropped down to his knees and swallowed his cock in his mouth. Severus leaned on the table, cradling his head to his cock. 

Ron took him as deeply as he could, giving off a slight gag. Severus looked down in time to see his cock emerge, covered in saliva that stretched to connect them. He felt his sack tighten up at the image. 

Ron attacked him with a vengeance, wanting more and more. He felt the cock in his mouth beginning to thrust, and opened his mouth wider to take it all. He was rewarded with the cries of the older man while his mouth was flooded with creamy release. 

He kept it in his mouth while Severus softened and slipped out from his lips. He stayed kneeling on the floor at his feet waiting for him to look down. When he finally looked down, Ron opened his mouth, playing with his lips and letting the cum he carried spill along his jaw. 

Severus found it hard to breathe. He had gotten passionate head from a gorgeous young man and being treated to a show of lust. Ron on his knees, his lips covered in cum, cum that he released, dripping down his chin and neck. It was the most erotic of anything he had seen before. 

“Oh I can’t wait to get you to my own web.” He said, reaching to cradle his jaw. 

 

 

“Ron, that’s a great idea.” Hermione told him during dinner. All three were eating heartily, and talking about Severus’s invite. “It will give you a chance to be alone.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon. I can always cancel, but I don’t want to make a mistake.” Ron told them, as he always did when he had a problem he needed advice with. That never changed with them, even years after Hogwarts.

“What mistake? Moving too quickly?” Harry asked. “You can’t say that nothing has happened, now can you?” He chuckled at Ron’s smile. “What would be the mistake in continuing? You are not immature and neither is he and if there is an issue, then you can talk about it.” 

“I agree. You’ll have a good time. This isn’t Dorian, you will be able to talk.” Hermione pushed her plate away. “Besides, you already accepted, didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, it’s not like he coerced your agreement right?” Ron blushed at the question. “Ron?” 

“No, I wouldn’t say that.’ He said, still blushing but grinning. 

“Oh Ron.” Hermione buried her face in her hands.

“That’s it,” Harry pushed his own plate away, “I’ve lost my bloody appetite.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He countered. 

“You didn’t have to Ron.” Hermione laughed with him. “What’s your reasl concern?” 

“I guess I don’t want to jump into something right away.” He sighed and pushed his plate away. “I know it’s been a few months since Dorian, but one of the hardest things to give up was the sex. It was good and it was regular. What if I am moving too fast with Severus and thinking about getting sex when I have been denied the past few months?” 

“Is that how you are thinking?” She asked him. “When he asked, was that on your mind?” 

“Sex was, but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t. But it was the thought of sex with him, not just sex itself.” His eyes shifted to Harry.

“Then don’t worry.” He told his best mate. “Severus is smart enough to know that you probably haven’t been active since you split.” 

“He’s right.” Ron looked back to Hermione. “Besides you can always let him know outright that it has been a few months. Chances are he’s been deprived of it too.” 

“I just wish I hadn’t mentioned that bloddy list.” He smiled at Harry’s reaction. 

“I mentioned it without realizing it, but when I explained he thought it was funny,” Ron gave him a huge grin, “especially your joke about the manufactured fist.”

“What?” Hermione’s horrified face was downright comical. 

“Nothing.” Ron and Harry said together. 

“I’m not going to ask where that came from.” She said. 

“Anyway, the point is, I suppose I don’t want him to think that I’m going because I haven’t had it for months, or that someone else said it was a good idea, just because he’s so different from Dorian.” He watched both his friends think about what he said. 

“I doubt he would assume either of them.” Hermione told him. 

Harry nodded. “Besides, even if he guess that those two aspects were part of it, he would understand that they are minor parts. Yes, it’s been awhile, but there is nothing wrong with being randy.” Ron smiled at him. “Yes, he is different from Dorian, but when you begin a new relationship the one thing you look for is not a repeat of mistakes from bad ones. He would know that too.”

“That makes sense.” Ron had to admit. “I didn’t quit think of that.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Ron.” Hermione began clearing dishes, and both rose to help her. “Have a good time, get to know him, in bed and out, have fun. You deserve it.”

Ron went to sleep that night more secure in his outlook. Having Harry and Hermione to talk to always helped when he second guessed himself. He shouldn’t worry. This was Severus and he had already proven himself more of a man in so many ways than Dorian was. All he had to do was enjoy what was coming his way.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: meeting the exes  


* * *

“This is just lovely.” His publisher, a witch in her late forties, couldn’t take her eyes from Luna. The painting was complete and all it lacked was the partners Ron had planned. “What about the others?” She asked, taking a seat at his table and looking over some rough charcoal sketches he had done. “Who is this?” 

“Preliminary drawings, all of them, but that is planned for Lavender Brown. She will be May in purple lace and then November in cable knit neutrals.” He explained. 

“Very nice.” Honora, his publisher, picked up another. “And this?”

“Luna’s other month. The one I just finished will be July, this one will be January, a clingy stone grey gown.” He grew excited. He not only wanted different colors, but also a different style dress for each month, with different fabrics.

“I like it.” She gave him a brilliant smile. “Who is next?” 

“This is my sister,” he pulled two others aside, “she will be October, in orange flying gown the same shade as her hair, and exact match.” He was excited to paint that one. Ginny would be holding a broom to go with her riding dress, but the leaves would be changing and would also match her hair. Orange would be covering the canvas. “And she will be march, in emerald green, glittery style sequins.”

Her eyes lit up. ‘That will be amazing.”

“Yes, I know first hand gingers look good in green, especially emerald, so March will be ideal for her.” He pulled two more aside. “Hermione agreed to be August in a dark blue cotton sundress, and February in red satin.” 

“Do you think she can pull it off?” Honora asked. Sex appeal wasn’t exactly dripping from the girl and blatant lust was something few women could carry with confidence.

“I think with the right help, she can. Lavender is a specialist in makeup and we can try on every red dress in England until we find the right one. Hell, if need be, we can make one.” Ron was firm in his decision, so she didn’t question him. He knew what he was doing. 

“Alright then, who is next?” She asked. 

“Fleur Weasley will be October, in black jacquard, and she will be in cotton pastels for April, a full skirt and little jumper.” 

She nodded. “That leaves December and June. Who’s it to be?” 

“Pansy Parkinson.” He said with a smile. 

Honora raised her eyes. “I know her father, so I’ve seen her picture. She very elegant.” 

“Yes. She will be in formal crisp white for December, and pale green slip style dress for June.” He said, excited when he mentioned it. 

“I can’t wait to see it.” When she left, he took his hand and squeezed. “I think this will be just brilliant. Get started. To make the calendar deadline you need to start right away. How will you paint seasons without seeing them?” 

“A friend has images from that glen during the seasons, it won’t be hard.” He assured her. He had spoken to Severus and they agreed he would spend the night that weekend, which was only two days away. They were having dinner tonight and he would bring the pictures he promised, so Ron could bring them to his studio. 

He had sent off owls to the ladies in questions offering what he had given Luna to pose for him. All had agreed and if they didn’t have the dress he had in mind, they gave alternatives until they had found something to agree on. Each had brought their dress to his studio and showed him and now he had the format for his latest calendar ready and waiting. 

He quickly showered and changed. He was meeting Severus for dinner and their reservations were set for 7 o clock. The cozy bistro they were going to as casual, but he did select a dark burgundy jumper with his jeans. He was off and apparating to the street in no time, looking about for that familiar dark figure. 

When he spotted him, his heart began racing. Just looking at Severus did that to him. The control and power the man wielded was intoxicating because there was not a hint of arrogance or conceit. He only radiated confidence, and Ron found that extremely attractive. He smiled as he approached, stretching out his arms for the hug that was offered. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Ron said, kissing him quickly. For a man as affectionate as Ron was, he was a little squeamish about being overly demonstrative in public. Hand holding, hugs and kisses were as far as he went. All out snogging he preferred in private. Nobody really knew why, Ron himself couldn’t really explain it. 

“I just got here a few moments ago.” He said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” They were seated and eating in no time. 

“Honora loves the ideas and she as so excited when she heard about Pansy.” Ron told him, refusing to hide his excitement. 

“I knew it. Pansy has a certain look and I knew you would be able to use her.” He enjoyed how much Ron was looking forward to this project. 

“You know, when I begin the painting, it will mean less time together. Calendars have deadlines.” He said, hoping Severus would be understanding. 

“I know that. I assumed you would be dominated by this.” He spoke with a knowledge of someone who had been focused in his own life. 

“I just want you to know that, because I don’t want it to appear as if I have lost interest.” He reached out and took his hand. 

“It won’t. I understand how important this is to you. To branch off and make a name for yourself with something new. I’m happy that you are getting this chance. You deserve it.” He said, turning his hand palm up and closing his fingers around Ron’s.

Ron was over the moon. He leaned closer. “I want you to know something.” 

“What would that be?” Severus’s voice dropped lower. 

“That I appreciate you so much. You understand and don’t demand and you care about what I do.” Severus listened without moving a muscle. “When Harry made that list, it started as a joke, but now I can see how true it all was. Thank you.” 

Severus didn’t speak for several minutes, just taking the time to look at him. Slowly he lifted Ron’s hand and kissed his knuckles. It had been some time since he had been genuinely appreciated. 

“How touching.” Both men looked up to see Dorian standing at their table. Ron groaned and let his head rest on their joined hands. 

‘It would appear he is no more willing to talk to you know then before.” Severus told him. “I suggest you leave.” 

“I don’t think so. This is a public place, you can’t force me to leave.” He said with that arrogance that Ron hated. He refused to look at him again. For one, he knew he would loose his temper if he did, so it was wiser to let Severus handle him. Second, he knew Dorian could stand being ignored, so he kept his eyes closed and his forehead resting on their still clutched hands. Severus gave his hand a squeeze, knowing full well what he was doing. 

“I think the owner will be disturbed to know that the partial owner of another restaurant is harassing patrons.” Ron stifled a gasp. The only thing Dorian would take from that phrase was the term ‘partial owner’. He could hear the blood racing now, but Severus was watching it. Dorian’s fists clenched and he glared. He looked over to Ron only to see that Ron still wouldn’t lift his eyes. 

He finally managed to relax and took a deep breathe in and let it out slowly. “Be that as it may, I do wish to introduce Ron to someone.” Ron listened to his words, but didn’t look up until Severus tightened his grip slightly. When he did lift his eyes, he looked at Severus. He didn’t look nervous, just irritated. 

Severus looked over at him, then gave a slight nod. It was a gesture that didn’t escape Dorian. He was raging that Ron would wait for permission, so to speak, from his lover, but Dorian didn’t know the truth. Ron was merely making sure Severus wasn’t put out by what was happening. When he was assured, he looked up, continuing to ignore Dorian and instead giving his attention to another man. 

He was Severus’s age, maybe a bit younger, but he was obviously not as young as Ron. He was dressed as elegantly as the Malfoys in dark blue robes, and it was plain that he had the money to do so. He was slightly tan, but didn’t seem ethnic in anyway. He had the features of a native Englishman, and probably took lots of holidays. He had dark blonde hair, neatly trimmed, a clean shaven jaw and dark brown eyes. He was looking right at Ron, meeting his eyes. While he carried himself with confidence, he also had the carriage of someone who knew what he was entitled to and expected to be given what he was entitled to. There also seemed to be a bit of ignorance there, either that or denial of reality. 

“Hello, I’m Ron Weasley.” He said, without offering a hand. He wasn’t about to let anyone take him from Severus for a moment. He would stay were he was, at least until Severus decided he wanted to leave. 

“You’ve a yearning for infants now, have you Severus?” His voice was edgy and Ron knew he was right to be wary. This man may not be a threat but he considered himself one, and he plainly saw himself as a threat. He sought to intimidate him on front of Severus, but he, like Dorian, had a high opinion of himself. 

“Regardless of someone years, I’ve no yearning for immaturity, believe me Thomas.” Severus voice as always was calm, cool, and collected. Ron looked back at the man. Thomas? He looked back at Severus, waiting patiently. “Ron, this is Thomas Louden, my ex.” 

“A pleasure.” Ron said, looking back at the man, making it clear that it was obviously wasn’t. 

“Is it?” His eyebrows had lifted. “Somehow I doubt that. I wonder my young man, if you know what type of gentleman you have aligned yourself with.” 

“I do.” Ron said firmly, still not releasing Severus’s hand. 

“Then you should know that fidelity means nothing to him.” He threw a harsh glance at Severus then looked back at him.

“Nor does consideration mean anything to you.” He countered, feeling his Gryffindor bravery come to the forefront. Severus remained unaffected by the exchange, letting Ron have his say. 

“What do you mean?” His agitation was showing. Ron knew right then and there that, just like Dorian, he didn’t like not having the upper hand. Control must be important to him too. 

“When you say things in anger too many times, eventually it is believed.” He watched the other man’s eye rivet to Severus’s.

“You shared that with him? Something between us?” He looked betrayed, but that was hardly Ron’s fault.

“You began this, Thomas.” Severus warned. “If you didn’t want to talk about what happened, then why did you come?” 

“Do you seriously expect me to entertain the whims of a child?” He asked, shooting a condescending look to Ron. 

“Do you honest think that breaking something off countless times will not eventually be taken seriously?” Ron asked. “How many times did you think you could rage that way before he just finally gave up?”

“Nobody asked you.” Thomas’s lack of control was showing. His temper was going to get the best of him. 

“You came in here and interrupted out dinner to start this mess.” He looked over to Dorian. “Enjoying all this?” Dorian said nothing. “You know Mr. Louden, Dorian here wasn’t making any impression with his efforts to get me to rekindle our failed relationship, so he tracked you down and is using you to attack Severus. Whatever he told you was only a way to get you here.”

“I would have thought you were more aware than that Thomas?” Severus added. “Apparently you aren’t looking too carefully into anyone’s words anymore than you did before.” 

“Cheaters have a way of twisting the truth.” Dorian told him, looking over to Ron. “This is the type of man you want to be with?” 

“Yes, he is.” Ron leaned closer to Severus. He took only a moment to look at the malice that covered Thomas’s face, then he turned to Severus and gave a jerk of his head. The other man nodded and together they left the restaurant, gathering their cloaks and apparating to Severus’s home. He knew neither man would venture there. 

“What do you think Dorian told him?” Severus asked as they took off their cloaks.

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t the whole truth.” Ron knew firsthand how Dorian could omit what he wanted to. “He has a nasty habit of not considering all things. What he sees as the truth is the truth.” 

“He may have lied?” Severus poured them each a glass of wine.

“I don’t know if you could say he maliciously lied. If he doesn’t considered something as important than he dismisses it. How would he have know you cheated though?” He met his eyes. “Is Thomas a talker?” 

“Sometimes. When he is with friends, he can talk a lot. Maybe Dorian approached him and asked if we had dated. Since we split badly, maybe he told him everything.” It was the only answer he could give. He hadn’t spoken to Thomas since the breakup with was a couple years ago. “I’m sorry about that.” Severus said, shifting in his chair and pulling Ron in his lap. 

“Don’t be.” Ron said, wrapping arm around his shoulders. 

“They ruined a romantic moment.” He absently groped his waist, cradling him close. 

“But they didn’t ruin the night.” Ron dropped his head and kissed him deeply. It was something Severus enjoyed. Long slow, deep kissing was a turn on for him, and he didn’t know why some men avoided it as unnecessary. 

Ron’s body went weightless in his lap. He could do this all night, and enjoy it all night. Severus was the best kisser he had ever enjoyed a snog with. Severus kissed with an intensity that made Ron want him. Others kissed with a desire to move on to bigger and better things. Severus kissed as if slow seduction was a treat to be savored. He knew this was the man for him, and he wanted him. He wanted to sleep with Severus, to fuck him all night long. 

All too soon the kiss stopped. Severus took several long moments to look at him, running his hand through his hair. He loved that ginger hair. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.” He whispered. 

“Neither can I.” Ron meant it. Dorian and Thomas were forgotten and the only thoughts he carried home with him that night were him and Severus naked and in bed all night long. He didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t want to rush. He would join Severus tomorrow and they could take their time.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: an asault and comfort  


* * *

Ron had taken until late afternoon to ward and seal his studio. He had several sketches of the ladies he would be working on soon and didn’t want a thing out of place. His studio was more than a place to work. It was his office, storage and sanctuary all in one and he took special care. It was his livelihood after all. 

He had reinforced the wards and added several charms on the door and the two windows. The door leading to the house was secure enough with Harry and Hermione home. They knew where he was going tonight, but he left them a note telling about the wards on his studio, then he left. 

He headed to Diagon Alley first, toward Honeydukes. He knew Severus had a sweet tooth and he wanted to fetch him a gift. He put a basket together and smiled as the sales witch covered it up in shiny wrapping with a big silver bow. He charmed it to stay safe and slipped it into his bag. 

When he headed for the apparition alley he was dragged against a wall and glared in fury at Dorian. He was cornered against a brick wall, facing his ex and from the look in his eyes, the frustration of the weeks since their break up, and the botched meeting with Thomas had taken their toll. “You have a lot of nerve Dorian.” 

“I have nerve? You have a lot of nerve Ron. Leaving me for no reason. Carrying on with that old man. Refusing to listen to the warning I give you. How do you think that makes me feel?” His hand was still clamped in Ron’s shoulder. 

“How you feel no longer concerns me.” He said, pulling himself free and gave in to the anger in his veins. “How daft are you to continue thinking this way? It’s over, Dorian. Over. Over. Over.” As he said each word Dorian’s face grew redder and redder. “Listen to me Dorian, everything you have done since I threw you out of the studio has been documented. Do not approach me anymore. Move on and find someone else. Someone who has no life of their own and who doesn’t mind how controlling and inconsiderate you are.”

As Ron turned to enter the apparition point, Dorian reached out and grabbed his shoulder again, this time Ron was ready. He spun and gave Dorian a hard shove. Dorian reached out and grabbed his other shoulder and the two men grappled for control. In the shuffle Ron’s shirt had ripped but he paid no attention to it. He remained on his feet and refused to let his guard down. The sound of a large group of children echoed at the entrance to the alley halted they altercation. 

Both men looked at one another. “Leave me alone Dorian. I mean it.” Ron turned and as soon as he was able, apparated away. 

He entered Severus’s home a moment later, to find the front room empty. He set his bag down then heard a gasp. “What happened?” Severus came rushing over. 

“What do you mean?” Ron watched as he came closer, reaching out to lift a piece of his shirt. He hadn’t realized that his shirt was torn until that moment, then he remembered hearing a rip in the alley. He checked the rest of his clothes and aside from the dust on his jeans, he was fine. 

“Bloody hell.” He dismissed the tear for the moment and rubbed his eyes. “Damn him.” 

“Him? I’m guessing Dorian did this.” When Ron nodded, Severus had to suppress his homicidal side. Instead he calmly told Ron to settle his bag while he fetched their tea. While Ron was in the bedroom, he sent a note flying through the floo. When Ron came out, Harry was waiting for him. 

“Severus, was this necessary?” He took a seat. “I could have written a letter.” 

“Tell me what happened.” Harry was all seriousness now. He told about Dorian and the struggle. He left nothing out and when asked for a memory, Ron handed it over. 

“This has escalated to physical assault.” Harry said. “We are going to have to bring him in and charge him. That may be the only way he understands.” 

“Is that really needed?” Ron asked. “Would just questioning him be enough?” 

“I don’t know, but I doubt it.” Harry stood and offered a hand to Severus, then smiled at Ron. “But don’t think about that now. Relax tonight, you’ve earned a break and I will see you tomorrow.” 

He left, leaving Ron and Severus alone. “Why don’t you shower and change while I finish dinner.” He offered. 

Ron kissed him and headed for the bathroom. Severus was in loungewear, so Ron pulled out his own. He was showered and shaved in no time. He had even trimmed his crotch hair, but that was something he routinely did anyway. He had thought about going completely bald, but it always itched when it began growing back.

When he entered the front room again he was stunned. There was a table set low to the floor and several large pillows surrounding it. The candles were lit, and two plates of what looked like seafood were set. Severus came from the kitchen with his customary bottle of wine. “Come on, have a seat.” 

Ron eased down on one of the pillows, and settled comfortably, stretching his legs out under the table and crossing his ankles. Severus joined him, letting their feet caress each other as they ate. For some reason, eating with Severus in their pajamas was the most romantic thing Ron could ever have imagined. It only made his feelings more intense. 

Ron knew that Severus was ideal in every way. He also knew that he didn’t want anyone else. After the flings and bad relationships, he was sure that Severus was the man for him. He just had to make a few things known. A few things that should be said before the night went on. As Severus waved dinner away, Ron slipped back into the room and grabbed the gift he bought. 

He was seated on the couch when Severus came back from the kitchens. “What’s this?” He asked.

“I brought you a present.” Ron shifted and let him sit down, then watched with a smile as he went through various treats. From what he selected right away he had a liking for chocolate, and after that fruit flavors. “Severus, I wanted to tell you something tonight.”

Severus set the gift, now half filled with several candy wrappers, and faced Ron. “Then go on.” 

He inhaled and let it out slowly, thinking that his attention and interest in what he said was refreshing. This was what Dorian should have done, rather than dismiss it as nonsense. Taking his hand, he spoke with heart. 

“I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate how you have treated me. I know it has only been a short time, but I’m getting very attached. I don’t know if that scares you, but I am.” Ron held his breathe, wondering if he had said too much. 

“I think that’s wonderful.” Severus said quickly, watching as Ron’s eyes lit up. “Can I take it to mean that you won’t be seeing anyone else but me?” 

“I had thought that was clear, but yes.” He said, leaning closer. 

“Would you expect the same from me?” He leaned closer, pushing Ron back in to the cushions.

“I would never…..” he sighed as Severus’s kissed his neck, “demand such a thing from you……” his head rolled to the side as Severus ventured to the other side. …..“unless you were willing to do it.” 

“I see.” His lips moved higher, taking Ron’s earlobe in his mouth. The young man below him had the most delightful sigh. “Well I had already made the decision that I would only see you, for as long as I could.” He smiled as the gasp. “Does that make you happy?” Ron gave a slight nod. 

Severus took his hand and together they walked to the bedroom. Ron eased away as Severus waved his waved, warding the house and putting out the lights in every room but the bedroom. When he turned back, Ron’s sleepwear was in a puddle on the floor and Ron was reclining on his bed. His skin was smooth and pale, accented by the dark black of his sheets. 

Ron spotted him watching, and smiled. ‘Take them off.” He said, with a nod toward Severus’s own clothes. As he walked closer, he removed his garments, leaving them on the floor and forgotten about. He had reached the foot of the bed and was about to climb on when Ron held up his hand. Staying where he was, his cock grew harder as Ron spun around and let his head rest near the edge of the bed. 

With a groan, Severus eased up and kneeled, then braced himself on his arms, aiming his mouth for the cock that was pointing to him. Together, they each pleased one another simultaneously. It paid off, distracting them so neither came right away, and they could go on. 

They rolled, each on their sides, lifting legs out of the way and slurping like madmen. It was too much for Severus. Ron’s body was a delight and he had been waiting to get inside it. He broke away, unwilling to wait any longer. “How do you want it little boy?” 

The blatant lust in his eyes went right up his spine. The need for romance was pushed aside, and Ron gave in to his unleashed carnal cravings. Rising up he turned and settled on all fours, literally presenting to Severus. The groan he heard was rewarding. Ron’s hips were gripped tightly and repositioned slightly. He felt lubricant coating him and soon enough both men were grunting as their bodies joined. 

“Merlin, you tight fucking ginger.” Severus growled in his ear. He wrapped both arms around Ron’s waist and began moving with a vengeance. Ron could take it, and he loved it. He could tell by the way, he arched his back, offering Severus more. 

Ron had never felt such power before and it was something he could fast become addicted. He knew Severus would stop if he told him to, but he didn’t want that. He pushed back, he urged him on, he asked for more. The dirty talk was something he had never had too much of, but when Severus spoke to him it seeped into his blood, bringing him to a fevered pitch. 

More and more he was given, deeper and deeper he was taken, until he was hurled over the edge, and arched back, howling out. Severus felt his cock squeezed and soon enough the tension was too much. Letting his own body release right after Ron, he sent a flood of fluids into his lover, then collapsed on top of him. 

It was several moments before he was able to move. Rolling off of Ron, he looked down at his young man and smiled. Ron was still panting and hadn’t moved at all. Severus reached for his shoulders and eased him onto his back, cradling his head with an arm. “Young man, you have made quite a mess.” He chuckled, and reached for his wand. 

“It’s your fault.” Ron lifted a hand and felt the wetness on his stomach, there wasn’t much but he knew most of it was on the blanket. He relaxed as Severus cleaned him up, then the covers. 

“That was amazing.” Ron said, letting out a breathe.

“It certainly was.” Severus agreed, lacing his fingers around him and pressing a kiss to his temple. “You do realize I’m going to get you over here as often as I can.” 

Ron let out a laugh. “I will agree as often as I can. The calendar will take up a lot of time right now. I am going to have deadlines and I will be taking photos, doing first draft sketches….” he rubbed his eyes, “do this bother you?” 

“Not the way you think.” He pulled him closer. “I will be upset that I won’t get as much time with you, especially after tonight. But I know how much your work means to you.” He shifted Ron in his arms. “I’m not like him, if that’s what you are worried about.” 

“I know you aren’t. I just don’t want you to think I don’t want to spend the time with you.” He smiled up at him. 

“I know the truth.” He leaned down for a kiss, and for the first time in quite a while, Ron felt sure about a man. 

After a few moments Severus let out a chuckle. “I would have thought you wanted to take it slow tonight.” Settling on his back, he pulled Ron close.

“I guess things just got to be too much.” Turning on his side, he rested an arm on his chest. “It has been a few months so I suppose I needed it.” He joined in with Severus in a laugh. “I hope you don’t assume I came over tonight just because I was randy.” 

Severus looked over at him with confusion. “I had actually hoped you would be randy.” Ron let out more laughter. “I know what you mean. I thought you might be anxious for it, seeing as how you and Dorian had split a few months ago, but I don’t think it was the main reason.”

“Good, because it’s not. I wanted to spend the time with you.” He leaned in and kissed him gently. “Besides we have all night for romantic slow loving.” he kissed him again. “More randy fucking.” He kissed him again. “Or even a few games.” 

“Games?” He rolled on his side, resting face to face with Ron. “What kind of games?” 

“I brought my Hogwarts uniform, Professor.” Severus groaned and buried his face in Ron’s neck.


	12. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: things begin to get way out of hand. the aurors are brought in  


* * *

Water flowed over both bodies, soaped and clean, but filthy at the same time. Ron held tight to Severus’s shoulders as his back was pushed into the shower wall. Severus plunged deep, thrusting hard. 

Both men, grunted and groaned, the bathroom echoing the noises they made. “Oh FUCK!!!!!!!!” Ron shouted out, letting his body go. Severus was right behind him. He had fucked Ron so many times during the night, that he learned when he was approaching an orgasm. He timed it perfectly, so he was always right behind him, on the heels of his come down. 

They finally managed to actually clean up in the shower, although it was the best two hour shower Ron had ever had. They shared breakfast, and made arrangements to meet for dinner later. Ron was going to spend the day making arrangement with the girls who had agreed to pose. He planned to take the pictures tomorrow, and with the photos Severus had given him, he would be making background images to use. He had a lot to sort out, and he knew a dinner with Severus would be a nice end to a rough day.

After a lengthy goodbye kiss, Ron apparated away. His good mood was shattered when he approached his home. His studio entrance was blocked by what looked like Ministry Charms, and he could see the door was disturbed. He hurried through the door and found Harry with his partner Gaspard de Valois, as well as Tonks. 

“Harry, what’s going on? Why is my studio blocked?” Ron rattled off his questions while dropping his cloak and bag on the floor.

“Easy Ron, it’s just a precaution.” He explained. “Last last night, Dorian tried to get in, and the wards, of course, kept him out. He tried to use several incantations and by the time I got out there he had done some minor damage to the door, but the wards still held.” 

Tonks took a step forward. “What we need right now Ron, since none of us can enter, is for you to check your studio and see if anything is damaged.” 

Ron hurried to the house entrance and did a run through. Nothing seemed out of place, everything was just as he had left it. The only thing different was the outside door, but he saw that when he arrived home. He settled down somewhat, having reassured himself that his studio and everything in it was safe. 

Tossing himself into an armchair, he calmed himself as the three aurors settled into seats themselves. “Ron, I want to let you know what’s going to happen now.” Tonks told him. “As of right now, we can charge Dorian with destruction of property for the damage to your studio, and we can make that stick because Harry saw him. If you want to file that charge, we will bring him in for questioning.” 

“Questioning?” Ron asked. “What kind of questions could you ask?”

“It’s standard procedure before charging anyone with anything. You run through simple questions to establish an alibi or to break one. Since Harry has already seen him, it will make the process easier.” Tonks explained. 

“What about the harassment? This has gone on too long, he’s been following me everywhere, even delving into Severus’s past.” His frustration was showing. “Why would he show up last night of all times, when he could have shown up before?”

“He went to Hermione’s store yesterday and demanded to know why you were seeing Snape.” Harry spoke calmly and maintained Ron’s attention. 

“When she refused to answer, he kicked over a display in her store. She filed charges against him, and that will be added to the charges he will have to answer to when we pick him up.” Gaspard was Harry’s partner and from what his friends had said, very knowledgeable about the legal procedures they had to follow. If anyone knew what they could and couldn’t do, it was Gaspard. 

“Is she alright?” Ron sat up straighter, his heart suddenly racing. 

“She’s fine Ron.” Hermione said as she entered the house. Ron was on his feet and hugging her in mere seconds. 

“I’m so sorry Hermione. I never knew it would get this ugly.” He didn’t let her go. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I blame Dorian entirely.” She took his hand and they sat down. “He came in just after dinner last night, wanting to know how serious it was and how far it had gone and why you had chosen Snape. He was getting angrier and angrier. I told one of the girls to send an auror signal and just before he left, he kicked a stand over on the way out. Nobody was hurt, unless you count a stack of books.” She grinned and squeezed his hand. “Really Ron, everything is fine. I filled out a report right away, so lets let the aurors take it from here.”

“He’s already bothered Severus too, should we let him know what’s going on?” Ron asked. 

“It would be wise if you did.” Tonks told them. 

“We have to go to the Ministry now to get the order.” Harry stood and all three moved to the door. “We will keep you updated. Ron, you still plan to work in the studio today?” 

“Yes, I need to organize the photos for the girls.” He said, suddenly worried about how this whole mess would affect his work. All three aurors left, leaving him with Hermione. 

“So, how was it?” Her smiled was infectious. 

“Come on, after all that’s happened, you want to talk about sex?” He returned her smile as she went about getting tea.

“Of course, what better way to lift one’s spirits.” She giggled from the kitchen. “So, come on.”

When she returned with the tea, she sat close to Ron on the couch and grinned from ear to ear. “Must you smile like that?’ He asked, unable to stop his own. 

“Are you going to talk or not?” She gave him a poke with her finger. 

“Well, what can I say. It was amazing.” He let out a sigh. 

“I know that sound. That’s an I-was-satisfied-all-night-long sound.” She teased. 

“And early this morning.” He wagged his eyebrows.

She shrieked. “Wow, I’m surprised you can still walk.” 

“So am I, considering the proportions.” He smiled as Hermione let out peals of laughter. 

“What kind of proportions are we talking about here?”

“I barely touched my fingertips around it.” He smiled again. 

“Bigger or smaller than you’ve had?” 

“Bigger. The biggest I’ve had actually.” He thought back to the night before, and that very morning in fact. “He’s the best everything.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. He’s giving, he generous. He understands what I want, what I need.” He shifted and faced Hermione. “Have you ever been with anyone who knew your body better than you did.” 

“Yes.” She said without hesitation, and Ron knew she spoke of Harry.

“It’s such a change from before, even when I was the closest I had been with Dorian, there was distance, and things he didn’t understand. Severus seems to have learned me so well.” 

“He’s older, more experienced and wiser. He’s also intelligent. He would have been watching your reactions, the noises you made, he would have taken the opportunity to gain insight.” She thought of her own relationship with Harry and how he always asked her to talk with him, to let him know what she liked, so he knew what he needed from him. She had a feeling Severus had his own way of gaining such knowledge.

“I think you are right.” Ron grinned again. “He’s also really dirty at times.” 

“The perfect lover for you would be. You need someone who wants to know you, someone who wants to share intimacy with you, not someone who just wants sex. Even as devoted as Dorian was, he was also one sided a lot of times.” Ron nodded, she was right. He had talked to both of them when he felt sexually frustrated, just as she had been when she first started dating Harry.

“I know. I have always wanted someone I can connect with, in a more than sexual way.” He smiled. “I may have found it.” 

“Ron, you are falling in love.” She told him. He thought about what she said. Was he falling in love with Severus? He only knew that he had never felt this way with a man before. There was always something lacking. There was always some obstacle that couldn’t be overcome. There was always something wrong. 

Severus was different and while they had their differences, the biggest being their ages, they didn’t seem insurmountable. Severus was the type of man to look for a solution. He was one to talk things through, never judge and always consider his lover. At least that’s what Ron had learned of him. That’s what Ron was drawn to, what he found attractive in him. Did that appreciation constitute love?

“Listen Ron, I’m going to take a well deserved soak. I know you have work to do.” She paused at the entrance to the hall. “I’m glad you found someone like him. You deserve it.” She blew him a kiss and dashed to the bathroom. 

Ron sent a letter through the floo, telling Severus was has happened. While the aurors took care of things, he didn’t want him to worry. His studio was fine and he would continue with his plans to organize posing with the girls. 

Severus sent a reply saying that he would try and focus on his own work, but wanted to hear from Ron the moment he knew something. He was worried with the steps that Dorian was taking and wondered if perhaps they shouldn’t take extra steps with regards to security. However, Ron didn’t seem to think that was necessary, so he wouldn’t say anything about it. 

He found working in his labs difficult. His concentration waned, and he botched two potions. He wanted to head to Ron’s studio and keep an eye on him, but he hadn’t been invited. Ron was adamant about not having anyone in his studio, particularly when he was working, so he had to settle for sending an owl. After pacing for some time, he decided to stop working and instead answer his mail. He had avoided it the past few days and now it was calling to him. 

He had managed to send away several business letters and a reply to his mother. When he had finished he was no more calmed down then before. Ron’s problems with Dorian were unsettling. The fact that the man had gone so far as to hunt down Thomas showed that he was unstable as well as possessive. 

Having had sex with Ron, he could understand the man’s desire to have him back. Ron was delectable and if he was half as passionate with Dorian as he had been with him, then he could see how he might be reluctant to see things end. On the other hand, if he cared for Ron, cared at all, then he would respect his wishes and Severus didn’t see that happening. He was genuinely worried about what Dorian might escalate to. Would he get more invasive? Would he probe further into the past of both of them? Would he get violent? Suddenly the whole situation was far more then a simple issue of an ex lover taking exception to his former flame moving on. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!

Severus rose, still concerned about Ron. When he opened the door there was nobody there. He took a step out and looked from side to side, just in time to see a figure, cloaked, move with a flash. He fell into blackness. 

 

 

It was 6 in the evening. Ron was supposed to meet Severus an hour ago for dinner, but he never sent the note telling him where to meet. He went to his house on Spinner’s End but there was nobody home, it was empty. 

“He wouldn’t have sent me something if he had to cancel, or even come by to tell me.” Ron was pacing the front room now, having just returned from Severus’s house through the floo.

“Calm down Ron, maybe the owl got lost or something.” Ron could tell she didn’t believe that, but she was going to try everything. 

“He sends his notes through the floo Hermione.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Something is wrong I know it.” 

“Ron, you don’t know that. He ……” She stopped when the floo went off. 

Harry and Gaspard walked in, looking right at him. “Harry, Severus isn’t at home. We had plans to meet for dinner and he never came by, nor did he send a note for me to meet him somewhere.” He rambled. “I went to his place and he’s gone.” 

“When did you go?” He asked. 

“I just got back a few minutes ago.” Ron watched Harry look at his partner then back to him. “What’s going on Harry?” 

“Ron, Dorian has been missing since last night. His mother said he returned to the restaurant yesterday after having an argument with someone he called ‘that bird’, then he left. He never came home last night.” Harry explained. 

Ron sank into a chair, his chest suddenly in pain.


	13. chapter 13

  
Author's notes: safety measures are ut into place  


* * *

Ron didn’t know what to do, what to say. He heard Harry and Hermione speaking, then Gaspard and Harry talking. The words reached his ears but he paid them no mind. He was scared and he could do nothing about it. He didn’t know where Severus was. He didn’t know where Dorian was.

The floo went off and a note came flying at Ron,, dropping into his lap. He unfolded it and in mere seconds was off the couch and through the floo, leaving the parchment falling on the floor. Harry followed as soon as he read it, with Gaspard right behind him. 

Hermione picked it up and read, her heart speeding up. 

‘Mr. Weasley. Severus T. Snape was admitted here to St. Mungo’s for treatment with a concussion. He has requested you be notified and granted permission to come as soon as you are able.’

 

Ron was able to get to Severus in no time, thanks to Harry and Gaspard. He was sitting in a cot, and while he had on his jeans, he was in a hospital smock. “What happened?” Ron asked, hurrying to his side and kissing him gently. 

“I’d like to know as well.” Harry said, coming up behind him. 

“I’m not sure how much information I can give you. I didn’t see him.” Severus let his hand relax in Ron’s grip. “I answered a knock at the door, opened it and found nobody. When I took a step out, a figure came out of nowhere and I was struck on the side of my head.” He gestured to the left side of his head. “I woke up face down on the pavement. A neighbor side apparated me here.”

“Did your attacker say anything, or do anything that seemed unusual?” Gaspard asked. 

“No. He didn’t speak, and as far as his actions, he merely waited until I stepped out of the doorway.” Severus told him. 

“Do you have any other injuries?” Harry asked. 

“A few, some aches and pains.” He turned to the nurse that brought him a potion. “Can you give the aurors a copy of my medical chart?” 

“Of course.” She turned to Harry. “It will have the Healer’s notes and treatments.” Gaspard followed, leaving Harry alone with Ron and Severus. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked. 

“I’m fine. A little shook up but fine. The potions took care of everything.” He said, easing Ron to sit beside him. 

“Did the neighbor who brought you here see anything?” He asked. 

“She spoke with the healer, so she may have.” 

“I’ll be right back.” He said, then left. 

“I can’t believe he did this?” Ron said, rubbing his shoulders. 

“We don’t know it was Dorian.” Severus didn’t think he sounded too convincing. 

“Who else could it have been?” Ron tried not to sound accusing but he knew who it was. Nobody else had reason to assault Severus this way. 

Harry returned a moment later, holding a file and reading. “Your neighbor did see what happened and according to her, you were hit on the head with a rock, then kicked, which explains the bruises to your ribs. She then claims you were dragged out of your front step but she had screamed at that point and the assaulter apparated away.”

“He was being dragged away?” Ron asked shocked and his face showed it all. “He was going to be kidnapped?”

“We don’t know that.” Severus added firmly. 

“He’s right.” Harry told him. “Don’t jump to conclusions. According to your neighbor, he was average height but she couldn’t see the build, because of the cloak.” 

“She was willing to give a memory, and we will look carefully at it.” Gaspard told him. “You may want to reinforce your wards. You are being released, so take it easy tonight.”

‘I’ll make sure he rests.” Ron told them.

“You will?” Severus grinned up at him. 

“I’m going home with you to make sure you are alright.” He said firmly, almost daring the older man to challenge him. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to get you there again you know.” He said with a smile. 

“I’ll get your discharge parchments.” Gaspard said, then hurried away. 

“I think he is a bit nervous.” Harry said with a grin. 

“I can’t imagine why.” Severus teased. 

 

 

They were back in his home in no time, and Ron made him sit in bed while he took over the kitchen. He smiled to himself, thinking of Ron in his home again. The young man was something to be reckoned with. His concern was touching and meant a lot to him. 

His aches and pains were gone as well as his headache. He could have easily taken care of himself tonight, but he didn’t say anything. Having Ron here was too much temptation, so he let him have his way. He knew that if Ron had been on the receiving end, he would be playing nurse as well.

He agreed with the idea that Dorian was behind this assault, but he understood Harry’s responsibilities. He couldn’t make assumptions. He was an auror and the law had to be followed. His worries however, were for Ron. What if Dorian decided to get violent with him. Severus knew from both the muggle and wizarding world that obsessive men could get abusive. The adage of ‘if I can’t have you then nobody will’ has never gone away and it scared him. If Dorian was capable of an attack on someone he considered a threat where did that leave Ron. 

He let his head rest back on the pillow. Harry had told him before he left St. Mungo’s that Dorian couldn’t be found. His parents said he never came home. It worried him even more. He didn’t like the way things were turning out. He wondered how safe Ron was in his studio. He could mention staying with him, but that would take Ron from his work and he was reluctant to say anything. He knew how much this new project meant to him. 

“Whatever is making you frown, stop thinking about it.” Ron came in levitating a tray.

“What do you mean?” He asked, feigning innocence. 

“You know exactly what I mean, don’t play dumb.” He settled the tray on the bed and joined him. 

“The concussion has healed and I’m only mildly sore. I could have taken care of myself tonight.” He said, tucking in. 

“I know, but I don’t want you to overdo it. It’s my fault this happened.” Ron’s grip on his fork relaxed as Severus gripped his hand. 

“This is not your fault. This is Dorian’s fault.” He said firmly. “Do not assume you have any hand in what he does.”

“That’s easier said than done you know.” He looked deeply into black eyes. 

“I know it is, but it’s true. Dorian is the only one guilty of anything.” He said. They ate in tense silence, until Ron cleared their dishes. 

“I’m going to help you relax now.” He said, rising and heading to the bathroom. He had seen something in there that he wanted to use tonight, and in a moment he returned with a bottle of oil. “What music do you want?”

“Just turn on the radio. It’s already set.” He said. The music that came out was orchestra. He had a liking for strings, from the sound of it. 

“Take off your clothes and lay face down.” While Severus undressed, he turned down the lamps, leaving a dim soothing light. 

Severus was treated to a massage of tender attentions. Ron eased away any soreness that remained and when he was told to turn over, he did so with ease. Ron’s hands on his body had a delightful effect. He was semi-erect and it wasn’t sexuality that did it. It was the care that Ron used when touching him. 

His touch roamed over his chest, coating his skin and drawing the tension from his body. Ron had taken only a moment to remove his own clothes before straddling his lover. Severs was relaxed and let out a sigh as Ron’s cock aligned with his own. Neither was hard, but Ron was gyrating slowly, rubbing their soft flesh together. It was a most unusual feeling, erotic but not overtly sexual. He was turned on but hardly excited. He still hadn’t moved past semi erect. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, lacing his fingers behind his head.

“Harry calls it grinding.” He said, leaning down and resting his chest to Severus’s. He reached out and continued his massage along his shoulders. With the kneading on his flesh and the slow undulations of a warm body of his, Severus couldn’t have been more relaxed. 

“That’s nice.” He managed to get out. Ron smiled. He wasn’t trying to initiate sex, even if he was naked and moving around the way he was. He wanted Severus to feel pampered and comfortable. He did feel guilty about what happened, no matter how many people told him otherwise. He hated the thought of Severus suffering anything. 

He also couldn’t get past the trouble of Dorian being missing. Not being able to find him was reeking havoc on his nerves. What on earth could he be trying to prove but carrying the way he was? He couldn’t think of anything that would benefit him, any reason why he should continue to delude himself. Ron had made it pointedly clear that he had moved on, and there was nothing else he could do to prove reiterate it more. 

When Severus eventually fell asleep, he got up and cleaned a bit, putting away the oil he used, washing their dishes. He needed to keep moving. He wasn’t tired and even if he was he wouldn’t have been able to sleep. Normally he would have walked around outside or even flew on his broom for an hour, tiring himself out. 

He let himself fall into an armchair with a heavy heart. He didn’t know what to do. Dorian was going way over the line, and now Severus had suffered. He was taking everything that happened with such strength. He imagined any other man would have left by now, unwilling to deal with Dorian this way. 

“That’s enough.” He turned and saw Severus naked, standing in the door of his bedroom. 

“You should put some clothes on.” Ron said lazily. 

“Do you really want me to?” He took a step forward. 

“Not really.” Ron managed a grin. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, looking down at him. 

“Do you really have to ask?” Ron looked away. “I feel guilty, and don’t tell me not to think that way.” Severus had been on the verge of saying something but halted when he saw Ron’s face. “I know I can’t control what he does and I know it’s not my fault, but I cant help feeling this way. I hate that I can’t do anything about it. I hate that he has all the power right now.” 

“I can see that. But you have something he doesn’t have.” Severus stood and walked over, taking his hand and helping him to his feet. ‘You have someone that wants to be with you, and that makes you stronger than him.” 

Severus leaned in and kissed him. It helped, but by no means diminished what he felt. He knew the words were right, and he took comfort in them, but he still slept with a heavy heart. Nestling next to Severus helped, but he would have been much more at ease if he knew what Dorian’s next move would be. 

 

A lone figure sat in a rustic cottage. It had not been used for many years, barely maintained by the owners and practically forgotten as the days went by. It was not forgotten to the one man who sat in isolation on a beaten down chair, staring into a bottle of Ogden’s whiskey. His thoughts were of a lover, a lover now lost to him. 

Dorian down another gulp of the harsh drink. This shouldn’t have happened. He had found Ron, the perfect man, and he had left. Ron was his, he was still his. All he had to do was make him see it. Now that old man was moving in and keeping Ron from him. 

“Blasted elder.” He took another drink and began pacing. This was Snape’s fault. He had turned Ron from him. If Ron had merely had his space to think he would have seen that they had something special. Something worth keeping. He was turning Ron’s mind, filling it with Merlin only knew what. 

He tossed the empty bottle against a wall. “Worthless inbred pile of rubbish!” That damned bird he always spoken to wouldn’t tell him where Ron was, but he knew. He had been with that old man. If he ventured there now, Harry Potter would be on his trail. He spit on the ground. 

He knew Potter wanted Ron, they were to close to be just friends. How could anyone not want Ron? How could anyone not feel something for him? He remembered Ron’s body, still fresh in his mind, even months later. He rubbed his eyes and threw himself on the bed. He would get him back. He wouldn’t give up.


	14. chapter 14

  
Author's notes: dorian is losing it, ron reloctes  


* * *

Ron was on edge as he photographed the girls. He had managed to get them all to the clearing the next day, at different times. Four six hours, he was accompanied by one of the girls and in some cases by two of them. He had even managed to get Pansy Parkinson there before dawn to take advantage of darkness, and with a strategically placed orb, managed to recreate moonlight. Maybe he would shoot her again during the full moon, if she agreed. 

By the time he was finished with Fleur, Ron had used over 20 rolls of film, and had taken thousands of shots. The ladies he had chosen were perfect and he would have a lot to choose from. The image charms he knew would give him the chance to change the pictures lighting if he wanted, giving him even more options. He knew it would be hard to select for each month, but he was looking forward to the challenge. 

Fleur apparated away, as he packed the rest of his supplies. When he shouldered his bag and stood, his heart leapt into his throat. Dorian stood just a few feet from him, looking the worst Ron had ever seen him. His hair was brushed but it looked like he had done a rush job. He was wearing at least two days growth of beard, and his clothes were plain and simple, lacking the care and coordination he had usually taken. He was thrown together, rather then polished the way he always was. The most dramatic of all was the look in his face. Ron had seen anger before but he was wearing all out rage and it was directed at Ron. 

He pulled out his wand, not aiming it but making sure it was at the ready. “What do you want Dorian?” 

“You sent the aurors after me.” His voice was gravely, as if he had stayed up all night ranting and yelling. 

“You sent the aurors after yourself.” He threw back.

“I did?’ He took a step forward, not caring about Ron’s wand.

“Yes, you disrupted Hermione’s shop.” He stayed where he was, although the wanted to back away, but he knew holding his ground was needed right now. 

“That nosy bird should mind her own business.” His teeth clenched, and the look in his eyes was beginning to look scary. 

“You tried to break into my studio.” 

“You shouldn’t keep me out of places you let THEM enter.” His nostrils were flaring. Ron knew he meant Hermione and Harry, but he had the distinct feeling he meant Severus too. Dorian was never allowed in the studio and when he was it was quick, and often when he was leaving. He didn’t know if he was aware that Severus had been invited to lunch there and been given a tour, but he could imagine it would piss him off. 

“You attacked Severus.” 

“HE WAS TOUCHING WHATS MINE!” Dorian screamed, the veins in his neck stretched out and his face turned bright red. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Ron spoke with a curiosity. He couldn’t understand Dorian anymore. This wasn’t just denial, it was insanity. “We split up.” 

“No, we didn’t. You may think we did, but we didn’t.” He came closer, but stopped when Ron raised his wand, aiming right at his chest. “You said you would never hurt me.”

“And I won’t, if you keep your distance. Although you promised me the same thing, and you failed. You failed all the time.” Ron looked him in the eye. 

“I love you.” He said, but the gleam in his eye made it believable in only half a measure. It was plain Dorian believed it, but he was the only one who believed it. 

“Then why did you hold me back? You tried to make me feel guilty for wanting to create my art. You didn’t respect me at all. You wanted me where you wanted me, and it was my fault if I wanted something else. You tried to make me some creature that you could own, and I don’t want that. I don’t want a man who sees me as something. I want a man who sees me as Ron,” he smiled, “and Severus does.” 

“No, he doesn’t,” Dorian’s eyes blazed, “he sees you the same way others do, as a hot ginger he wants to fuck.”

“I’m glad. I like being attractive to him.” His smile only made that look in Dorian’s eyes smolder more. “I have something special with him. I think I may be in love.”

“NO!!” Dorian started forward but Ron sent out a blast. He quickly back away and stared at him. “You are mine Ron. You will always be mine. Do not forget that.” He apparated away. 

Ron wasted no time in apparating to his own home. He strengthened the wards and sent out two memos through the floo. He wasn’t going to take chances sending an owl. Who knows where Dorian was keeping himself. He may even be watching the house. 

He sent one to Harry, and another to Severus. Harry arrived first, with Gaspard following. They spoke and not more than ten minutes later Severus arrived. Ron ran into his arms and didn’t let go until he heard Harry speaking. 

“Ron, what else did he say?” Ron returned to the couch with Severus beside him.

“He told me I was his and I always would be, and not to forget it. Then he left. He apparated.” He squeezed Severus’s hand glad for his presence. 

“We need a memory.” Gaspard held out a vial while Ron pulled the thin wispy white memory from his temple. They reset the wards on the house to Ministry approved sets and then vanished through the floo again. Severus would stay with Ron until they returned. They were getting an arrest order now. He would be taken into custody under restraints and held until his hearing with the Wizengamut.

Hermione showed up a short time later, and the three had dinner. It was strained, and Ron was silent through the meal. “Ron, don’t worry. Harry has a good team.”

“I know. I just feel like this is all my fault for some reason.” He said. 

“Well, don’t. This is Dorian’s fault, he brought this on himself.” She said, glancing at Severus for help. 

“She’s right. Like I have said before, don’t hold yourself accountable for his actions.” Severus reached out and squeezed his hand again. 

After dinner they relaxed in the front room, waiting for word from Harry. Hermione tried to keep the conversation flowing but Ron wasn’t interested. Severus chatted about books with her, just to keep silence at bay. Ron was glad, too much quietness would have rattled his nerves. 

Harry came through the floo with Gaspard and Moody. Ron took this as a bad sign. If Moody was involved then that meant a man hunt was on. Moody was the best for that particular chase. Severus must have felt his tension because an arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Dorian hasn’t been home since the incident at Hermione’s. His parents haven’t herd from him and they are worried,” Gaspard told him, “he hasn’t been to the office either.”

Ron became even more worried then before. Dorian neglecting his work was something that had never come up, because he would have gladly let his whole life run to shambles before he let the restaurant suffer. His appearance that day and his rage all pointed to a man on the verge of snapping. He was going to continue on until he hit a breaking point. “What can we do?”

“We would like you moved somewhere safe. Removing you from where he knows you will be is the key, then he will know we are taking what he is doing seriously.” Gaspard informed him. 

“You could move in with me for awhile.” Severus offered, Ron was smiling and about to agree when Harry interrupted. 

“We want you both moved somewhere safe,” Severus and Ron looked at Harry “he attacked you too Severus, so Spinner’s End is obviously less a threat to him then we imagine it to be.”

“What do you have in mind?” Ron listened to Severus speak with the same thoughts he had. “We both need to continue working, Ron has deadlines, I need my lab and have regular potions to brew. Where could we go?” 

“Hogwarts.” Harry said. “I’ve already spoken to Dumbledore. Your old quarters are still vacant. The massive amount of lab space has made them unsuitable for other teachers, so they have been unused for some time. The house elves have cleaned them out this afternoon so they are ready for you and we want you both there now. The room of requirement will also bring about the glen you are using and be able to manipulate the seasons too, so it benefits you in a way Ron. You could paint at the site itself, undisturbed.”

Ron looked at Severus. It seemed ideal, and he would be able to spend the time with Severus without worrying about him. The aurors would be able to focus on the hunt with them save and sound. 

The room of requirement was tempting. He could see the glen in actuality rather than images. Maybe the girls for the winter months would come and pose again. “What do you think?” He looked up when Severus spoke. 

“You would have the labs, I would have the glen, and we wouldn’t have to worry about him. Would we be able to leave the castle?” 

“If you must, plan it so we can make sure you are followed,” Moody answered “but as much as possible, have things ordered through Dumbledore.”

“How long would this be for?” Severus asked him. 

“Until we catch Dorian. Then once in custody, you can return.” He watched the men think carefully. “We would update you daily on what’s going on. Harry can be your contact, and of course, Hermione can use the floo to reach you at Hogwarts if need be.”

“I suppose it’s a good idea,” he looked to Severus, “I don’t think we have too many options right now.”

“No, I don’t think we do.” He kissed Ron’s temple then stood. “I’ll go home and pack, then seal my home.”

“I spoke to your neighbor, she will keep an eye on the place, and let us know if anyone shows up. She’s concerned, so you might want to stop by before you leave for good.” He nodded to Harry then left. 

With Hermione’s help, Ron had his bags packed and sent to Hogwarts. He packed up what he needed from his studio and sent them as well. He would let Hermione know if he needed anything else. He knew he would because he wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment. 

It was upsetting to him that both he and Severus had to disrupt their lives this way but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. The only aspect that was keeping him from refusing was that his work wouldn’t be disturbed. He would send an owl to his publisher, letting her know what was happening, and that he could be reached at Hogwarts. 

He joined Severus in his old quarters and together they were unpacked and settled, eating a leisurely meal together. They had chosen to start heading to the great hall with the staff in the morning. Severus for the moment, was concerned about Ron. “You’ve been quiet.” 

“I’m just thinking.” He said still shifting his food around his plate. 

“About…..” He had a feeling Ron would be reluctant to share, so he probed him. 

“Oh…getting a couple of the girls to repose in the room of requirement, how many more supplies I will have Hermione send…what I may need to order that I don’t have….getting a meeting with my publisher….trying to figure out what I did wrong…..”

“Stop right there,” he looked at his young man, “how many times do I have to tell you that nothing that has happened has been because of you.” 

“I have heard you every time you have said it. I just keep thinking if I had been more firm in my refusal or in my declarations maybe he would have gotten the idea.” He rubbed his face with his hands, and Severus felt the anxiety he oozed. 

“Do you honestly think you weren’t clear with ending it?” He reached out and ruffled his ginger locks. 

“No. I know I was. I suppose I just want to assume responsibility.” He admitted. It was progress, and that was something. 

“For his actions? Why would you want to?” 

“I suppose because it’s me he wants, me he’s trying to hang on to. It feels like I would have saved everyone some trouble if I had simply stayed and made the best of it.” The words came out with hurt and Severus felt it in his heart. 

“If you had, you would have been unhappy. Still smothered, still unsatisfied, still lacking something.” He shifted his chair closer. “I for one am glad you didn’t stay. It gave the opportunity to me.”

They shared a kiss, and then relaxed into the night. Each had long days tomorrow, but for Ron it was a restless night. He tried to sleep and Severus being near helped but he still had way too much on his mind. 

He realized that the one thing he had never told Dorian was that he didn’t love him anymore. He did love him, in his way, but whatever he felt form the beginning was now gone. He had always tried to tell Dorian that he had left because of how he was treated, which was true. He didn’t like the way Dorian was treating him, and it was too much to take. He never denied that he loved Dorian, that was something he never denied, but now he wondered if he should let him know that he wasn’t in love with him anymore. Would that be the end all comment? He didn’t want to say it, but maybe it was time for the truth. Severus was in danger now, so this wasn’t a time for refusing to say anything. Maybe he would have to.


	15. chapter 15

  
Author's notes: dorian gets bold  


* * *

Ron and Severus had been at Hogwarts for three days. They had been relatively left to their own devices by the students and the staff. The empty storage room next to Severus’s quarters was cleared and enlarged and give to Ron as a studio. He made preliminary sketches of the glen in different seasons thanks to the room of requirement, and thankfully a few of the girls had no problems coming back for more posses. Pansy Parkingson in particular had impressed him with her willingness. She was game for any pose he had in mind and his camera loved her. If this calendar was successful he would like to try different things with her, but he tucked that thought away in his mind for the moment. 

He was progressing well into his project and had one canvas started, but it was still upsetting him that Dorian hadn’t been found yet. Three days and he was still hiding. His last words came to mind. ‘You’re mine, don’t forget that.’

He didn’t want to share the extent of his fear with anyone. He knew Severus was aware of his feelings and how they revolved mostly around guilt. He also knew that he hated anyone else having to suffer because of him, but Severus didn’t consider being locked away on his old quarters with Ron in his bed suffering. He was looking at things in a practical way and that helped out Ron. Knowing that Severus didn’t hold him at fault was something he was grateful for, but it only dismissed his feelings slightly. 

They continued to have their mail monitored, checked and rechecked for curses. Ron had to let his publisher know about the situation but she, along with so many others, was very understanding. She agreed to only approach Dumbledore if it was necessary. Otherwise she was content to wait until he was back at home to see any work he had done. 

He was in the room of requirement with a sketchpad, looking out at the glen being lit up by a full moon when Severus arrived. He sat beside Ron on a matching chair that appeared for him. “Much better than photos isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is,” Ron agreed, shifting his gaze back to the setting, “this helps a great deal.”

“What are you doing?” He glanced at the sketch.

“Getting the backgrounds done first, in case we are able to leave sooner that later. I won’t be able to wait until the winter months so I am doing those now.” He used his wand and removed an error, then a few moments later removed another. Setting aside the tools of his trade, he buried his face in his hands. A chuckle brought him back to life and when he raised his head, the glen was gone. 

Both him and Severus were in a bedroom, an extremely erotic one. A massive bed decorated in bright red and very tawdry, satin sheets, filled nearly the whole room. There looked to be room for four men comfortably. Red sheer bed curtains were draped along each side, and a table holding lube and oil was covered in an ivory cloth. There was a mirror inset in the headboard and from what Ron could see, a mirror above the bed too. “Making a few changes to the calendar?

“What on earth is this?” He rose and ventured over to the bed, looking at this and that. It looked comfortable and very enticing. 

“I think this is the room’s way of letting you know you need a break,” he took up the oil from the table, “and in need of relaxation.” 

Ron let out a smile. “Really?” 

Severus came closer. “Yes really.” He leaned in and gave him the gentlest of kisses, then undressed him, taking his time with each garment. When he was naked, he looked into the older man’s eyes. 

“What if one of the students tries to call for the room of requirement?” They both looked to the door, to see about 40 different locks appear and seal themselves, along with a huge chain and lock over the whole mess. 

“Does that answer your question?” Ron let out his laughter and nodded. He climbed on the bed, crawling over to the center and laying back, relaxing while Severus shed his on clothes. 

He watched in the mirror as he was massaged everywhere. His ankle rested on his shoulder and two hands caressed away stress in his calves and thighs. He spread out his arms wide, as the strong hands roamed over his waist, stomach, and chest. The image in the mirror above him was filled with sensuality of a man pampering his man. 

He was eased onto this stomach and rested his chin on his overlapped wrists. The view in the mirror on the headboard was just as nice. He watched Severus straddle his calves and begin to knead the back of his thighs. Ron had never felt more weightless in his life. 

Severus moved higher, straddling his thighs and his hands moved higher, squeezing and groping his ass. Ron had the most delectable ass, pale white, soft and smooth. Ron used shaving spells on most of his body, preferring to be hairless in most places. He didn’t mind hair on his men, but clearly avoided the furry ones. Severus was for the most part was not hairy, even though his legs and chest were dusted with a light amount. Harry on the other hand, sported a rug on his chest and while that was fine with Hermione, it was not his particular preference. 

He let his eyes drift shut as Severus’s hands moved along his back, relieving him of the tension in his shoulders and upper back. His hands were moved, and he let his head roll onto a pillow. Severus didn’t ignore a single body part, even his fingers. Each digit was held and given proper attention. For a man who used his hands, Ron had never imagined such contact could be relaxing and seductive at the same time. 

Severus knew he would never have imagined a massage on his hands and fingers. For a man who also used his hands in his work, chopping and peeling and prepping roots and ingredients by hand, he understood that this would be needed. He was soon a puddle of limp flesh, just laying there wondering what Severus would do next. 

He leaned down and covered Ron’s body with his own, chest against his back, arms over arms, legs over legs. He placed a light kiss on Ron’s cheek. “Feel better?” 

“Much.” His eyes still hadn’t opened. “I didn’t know how much I needed that.” 

“That’s why I’m here, to watch out for you.” He nuzzled his cheek. 

“Is that so?” He let out a chuckle but still hadn’t opened his eyes. 

“Didn’t you do the same for me?” He took Ron’s smile and sigh for his answer and let his own eyes close. 

 

 

“Severus, I need to run to Hogsmeade.” Ron said, slipping his cloak on. 

“What?” He stood, nearly disrupting the pile of parchments he was working on. “You have to notify the aurors first.” 

“Severus look, it’s been a week. I just need a different set of brushes and a paint knife and Hermione isn’t home. I don’t want to wait or I will end up behind. I’m only going to one shop then I will return.” He leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I will be careful.”

“I’d feel better if you waited until we……” 

“Ten minutes, then I’ll be back. I don’t want to wait hours for something to be set up when I can be there and back in moments.” He headed for the door. “I will be back in a bit.”

Severus thought for a moment. He should have gone with him. Maybe Ron was right. It had been a week and Dorian was nowhere to be found. Maybe a quick trip was no problem, but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had. He glanced at the clock. He said ten minuets, so he would wait ten minutes. 

Ron slipped through the passageway that lead to the shrieking shack. The whomping willow was still the best way to get to Hogsmeade quickly. Leaving the shack he hurried to the small town and made his way to the art shop. He was glad to be on his own for once. He appreciated the aruros keeping watch and understood their caution, but being trailed constantly was taxing. Especially for someone given to random impulses and artistic bouts of inspiration. There was only so much to catch his eye in the castle. 

As he continued to the store he wanted, he passed an alley and was pulled inside. A blow to his head sent pain running down his body. As he felt blackness overtake him, he experienced the pull of side along apparition.

 

 

“He said ten minutes. It’s been an hour.’ Severus said pacing Dumbledore’s office. 

“Why did he go alone?” Gaspard asked. 

“He said he needed a set of brushes and a paint knife, it would have been a waste of time to arrange an outing for ten minutes. Ten minutes!” He felt Dumbledore ease him into a chair. 

“Yes, we remember that Ron said ten minutes,” he faced Moody, “he must have taken the route under the whomping willow. My fireplace is the only one that can be used to exit the castle when the wards are set. My office was locked.” 

“Alright, Harry and Gaspard you two follow the route from the whomping willow and take it into Hogsmeade, see if anything was left behind along the way. There is only one art shop in the village, so head there and keep your eyes out. I will go to the shop now and the surrounding shops and see if anyone saw anything.” With a nod all three men were off. Severus could do no more than sit in Dumbledore’s office and wait thinking about hat had been told to him. 

Dorian’s location was probably unpalatable, since they couldn’t locate him with the standard spells. Even the smartest owls weren’t able to find him and letters came back still pristine. The Di Vincenzos had a house elf but he was unable to find his master. The possibility that Dorian had told the elf to refuse knowledge of him was something that occurred to Moody, but the creature also pleaded ignorance when questions by Dorian’s parents. Harry knew it wouldn’t have made a difference. House elves obeyed their family’s. ALL of them. The elf would have obeyed Dorian’s request no matter what. 

Severus beat himself up inside. He should have listened to his instincts and gone with him. His young man was out there somewhere and he knew Dorian had a hand in it, but he was being forced to wait, and let someone else handle it. That was the hardest part. He understood how Ron felt now. Being stuck in the castle while someone else dealt with issues. He realized how much Ron meant to him now, how close this man had become. He loved Ron, and now he didn’t have the chance to tell him. He would have to wait. Wait until somebody else brought him back. 

 

 

Ron opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt but when he tried to lift a hand he couldn’t. Raising his head, he realized he was restrained. He swallowed and found that he was gagged as well. Blinking several times he took in his surroundings. 

He was in what looked like a bedroom, but it was poorly cared for. The bed needed repair and the sheets were old and thread bare. The single window hadn’t been washed and were so filthy that it made it impossible for him to see outside. The walls were simple wooden slats and devoid of anything personal or decorative. 

There was a simple dresser in the corner but it was old and from the looks of it, had seen better days. There was a table, still surprisingly able to stand on the spindly legs it had. Ron was secured to a chair and he could only hope it was in better shape than the other furniture he saw. His ankles and his wrists were tied down. The gag in his mouth wrapped around his head, he could feel the fabric when he tried to look around. 

The door opened and the bright light from outside blinded him for a moment, bringing his headache back for a moment. He closed his eyes tight, waiting until the light diminished. When his eyes stopped watering, he focused on who had entered. 

His heart stopped for a moment as he saw the face of the man who had brought him here. 

“Hello Ron.” Dorian said with a calm face.


	16. chapter 16

  
Author's notes: dorians last attempt  


* * *

Ron stared at Dorian, not believing that depths to which he sank. He looked mad, as if the exterior now matched the interior. His beard had grown, and his hair wasn’t washed or combed. He was in clothes Ron recognized as his work attire. Jeans and a long sleeve t shirt he used when he did manual labor around the restaurant, loading boxes, painting or gardening. He only wore them when nobody would see him, and they too, looked unwashed. 

His eyes focused on Ron and for a moment he looked to be seeing a different person. His look was distant but confused, as if he knew what he did was wrong but he felt justified, and at peace with it somehow. Ron could smell the whiskey and it was overpowering. He watched as Dorian pulled a sandwich from his rucksack and dived in. “Would you like some?” He asked.

Ron merely stared back, still trying to see the man he was once in love with. What had happened? 

“I said would you like some?” He took a step closer. “I know it’s not what I used to make for you but considering that I have to remain unseen at the moment it’s the best I can do.” 

Ron shook his head and tried to speak but the gag prevented it. Dorian put the sandwich down and walked over. “I’m going to take that of now, but before I do I should let you know that not only are we deep into woods too far from any town to hear a scream, we are also unplotable too. You may as well save your breathe. I don’t know if you have tried apparating but that would be pointless too because those binds are charmed.”

Ron didn’t make a move, he just sat there waiting as Dorian reached behind his head and took the gag away. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed several times, getting the cotton taste out of his mouth as best he could. “Now, would you like something to eat?” He offered the sandwich again but Ron merely shook his head. “I guess you wouldn’t be interested in a drink then?” He held out a bottle of Ogden’s. 

“You don’t drink Dorian.” He had never taken so much as a sip of wine when they had gone out before. 

“There are a lot of things I am reduced to now.” He finished his sandwich and gulped down nearly half the bottle.

“Untie me Dorian.” Ron watched as he gave him a small smile. 

“You know I can’t do that.” He shrugged. “As much as I want to, I just can’t.”

He finished his meal, and then began pacing, mumbling to himself. Ron wondered how far he had gotten before this eventually took hold. His was metal, completely mental and now Ron was stuck the recipient of what ever madness he had planned. 

“Why did you do this Dorian?” He didn’t know if speaking was a good idea, but he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“I had to do something.” He stopped pacing and faced Ron. “The man I love wouldn’t talk to me and tried to force me to stay away. What was I supposed to do?” 

“Stay away.” 

“NO!” He shouted. He started pacing again. “I had to do this. He was keeping you from me, he was telling you things to keep you talking to me, he was……”

“I take it you are referring to Severus.” Dorian stopped pacing and fixed him with a glare. “You have to let me go. I want him, not you.”

“No, you don’t.” Dorian took a chair and sat close to him. “You see I figured it out. He must have offered you something I didn’t think of and he knew that. If you tell me what it is then everything will be fine. It’s his fault, but it doesn’t have to be.”

Ron shook his head. Whoever this was, it wasn’t Dorian. “Dorian, I’m in love with him.” 

“NO!!!!” Dorian’s fist shot out and Ron saw a flash of light before he fell backwards and hit the floor. He would have rubbed his face, but he couldn’t. He had to wait until Dorian pulled his chair upright again. 

“You say you love me, and you do something like that?!” He raged, shouting, and not caring if it got him another punch. Dorian had grabbed him plenty of time trying to force his attention, but he had never been violent with Ron ever, and it stunned him. 

“Ron….I’m……” He looked wounded by his own actions. 

“You’re sorry?” Ron let his emotions out. “You say you love me and you do something like that to me?! You hurt me that way and in the same breathe say you love me?!” 

“I know it wasn’t right……”

“You’re fucking right it wasn’t! How can you say you love me, when you don’t once take my feelings into consideration! You never asked what I wanted, and when you did you made me feel guilty! You kidnap me off the street and tie me down like an animal, then you hit me!” Ron had never let his temper loose like this but he had never been hit before, let alone by someone who claimed to love him. 

“Listen, please Ron…” He had a pleading look in his eyes but it didn’t make a difference anymore.

“No, you listen Dorian, I am tired of this!” He was beyond all hope and caring. He didn’t think about sparing Dorian’s feelings anymore. “I don’t love you anymore.” He spoke his last sentence calmly, making his mind up that it would be the last thing he said to Dorian.

“You don’t mean that.” Ron found a spot on the wall and fixed his eyes on it. “I love you Ron, whatever I have to do to apologize I will do, just please look at me.” Dorian came into his field of vision, but he averted his eyes. “Ron please, don’t do this to me.” He took Ron’s face in his hands and tried to force eye contact but Ron merely shut his eyes. “You can’t do this Ron, you are everything to me. Ron please!!” He let his tears flow and for a single moment, Ron thought about opening his eyes but he didn’t. 

Dorian left the room, heading outside. For the next hour Ron heard the other man crying and while he felt the hurt that must have been horrible, he could think of no other way to handle the situation. 

The crying outside had quieted down and for another hour Ron wondered if he was still outside. His wrists were on fire and his legs were numb. He was sore and tense all over, and his eye had swollen up.

All of a sudden, blood flowed through his feet and he realized he was able to move his ankles. He pulled on his wrists and the binds fell away. He stood and nearly collapsed as pain shot through his feet and calves. His fingers were filled with pins and needles, and he was now only able to see out of one eye. 

It took him some time but he eventually made it, stumbling and half blinded to the door. His eyes took in the darkness. The sun was beginning to set and Ron barely made out his surrounding. He was in a forest, but it was unfamiliar to him. He took a step outside and kept his steps small until he gained is footing. 

An ugly eerie feeling came over him. Dorian wouldn’t have just left without the last word. It wasn’t like him. He must be around somewhere. Maybe the charms on his binds were timed. Maybe he forgot to strengthen them. Maybe he………

Ron fell to the ground and scrambled back as much as he could. Dorian was laying on the ground, both wrists oozing blood and a bloody knife rested beside him. Ron had never seen so much blood in his life. It was pooled on the ground where his hands had landed. Nowhere else. Dorian hadn’t changed his mind. He had set out to end it and he did. 

The urge to vomit rose in his guy and he turned his eyes, fighting it down. He forced his mind to focus and set his mind on what he wanted. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt the apparition pull his body, then he heard feet rushing toward him. He lifted his head and heaved a sigh of relief as he found himself in St. Mungo’s.

He groaned as his body was pulled onto a stretcher. “Relax, you’re safe. You made it in one piece.” Ron looked into the face of a older healer. 

“I need Auror Potter immediately.” He got out. A nurse was sent to get a message out and not more than 10 minutes later, Harry and Severus walked in, with Moody and his partner Gaspard with him. 

Severus had him wrapped in a hug right away, then let him go when he heard a groan. “I should have gone with you.” He murmured, cradling him as the nurse went about her treatments. 

“Ron, tell us what happened.” Harry asked. 

Ron related what he remembered, everything down to finding Dorian. He mentioned that Dorian told him it was unplotable, but that would have dissolved when Dorian committed suicide. Nobody interrupted, waiting until he finished. Harry left with Moody and Gaspard. 

Severus remained silent as the nurse finished with her work and left them alone. His ankles and wrists had been healed, and the welling to his eyes had gone down, but the bruising would take some time. 

“I told him I didn’t love him anymore.” Ron whispered. 

“It’s true, there nothing wrong with that.” Severus had held his hand firmly, not letting go for a moment. 

“But to kill himself?” He met his lover’s eyes. 

“He couldn’t live without you. But think of this Ron, there are those men who are so mad that they would have taken you with them. I’m glad at least that he cared enough not to go that far.” Severus spoke honestly. He never imagined Dorian would go so far as to kill himself, but meant everything. At least Dorian loved him enough to let him live. He could see that it wasn’t doing much to soothe Ron, but then again nothing would. He saw his former lover dead by his own hand, and he felt guilty over what happened. When he said he didn’t love him anymore and then broke off contact byt refusing to talk let alone look at him, it became a torture Dorian couldn’t handle. Ron would need time to get over this, and the only thing he could do was be there. 

 

Two hours later, Harry returned. Ron was declared healed enough to release and would go back to Hogwarts with Severus as soon as the healer signed his parchments. Harry was there to let them know what happened. 

“The cottage belongs to the family, but nobody has used it for years. Dorian kept it hidden and charmed. The parents had all but forgotten it until we asked them about a cottage.” 

“Were his parents told?” Ron asked. 

“Yes, they were told everything. They are preparing for his funeral and they send their wishes that you heal soundly.” 

Ron looked up. “They said that? They aren’t angry?” 

“No, they aren’t. They are sad that their son needed help, and that they didn’t see it until it was too late.” Harry reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the hospital. 

Ron was relaxing and had put on a change of clothes that Severus left to fetch. He was waiting for his follow up appointment before leaving when Mrs. Di Vincenzo walked in. Ron sat upright unsure of what to expect but with tears in her eyes she walked forward and opened her arms. 

“Mrs. Di Vincenzo I am so sorry.” Ron let the tears fall as he returned her hug.

“I know Ron. I am too. For so many things.” She settled beside him. “I know what you must feel, the several ‘what if’ scenarios that must be going through your head, but I have them too. What if I had stepped in and told him to listen, rather than to let him work it out for himself? What if I had taken your side vocally? What if I had seen how this was turning out? What if my eyes were open? I told myself, eventually he would figure it out. He’s an adult, he has to come to his senses sooner or later. I didn’t see it.” Her own eyes leaked just like his. 

“Neither of us did. I thought he was just being stubborn.” Ron told her. He held her hand securely in his. Severus had slipped from the room, giving them a moment together. 

“I know. I wish I had known. I wish I could have helped.” She had a faraway look in her eyes, but she shook it off after a moment, and rose, taking time compose herself. “My husband is making arrangements for the funeral. Will you and your partner be attending?” 

He thought carefully for a moment. He wanted to say goodbye to Dorian, regardless of all that had happened, he had been a large part of his life. Severus may not want to attend but then again, it’s not something that needed to be decided right away. “I will come, and if Severus doesn’t feel it’s inappropriate, then I will bring him with me.”

“Alright then.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek, as she had countless times before and as she would if he saw her again. 

When she left, Severus came back in. “Are you alright?” He asked handing him a handkerchief.

“I will be. I hate seeing her like that. She’s so kind, and always believed the best of everyone.” He wiped away his tears. 

“That’s why she didn’t see her son slipping away.” Severus knew that she probably took his word for it, never doubting that things were ‘just fine’. She didn’t seem delusional, just optimistic. 

“She shouldn’t have had to suffer like this.” Ron said. Severus gripped his shoulders and forced him to make eye contact. 

“You are not responsible for this. You are not the one who caused this. Do you understand me?” He asked, clearly and calmly. 

“Yes, Severus I do.” He answered, then let his head fall on his shoulders, sobbing out his grief. Anyone else may have been insecure about his lover crying this way, but Severus was different. He understood that Ron had been in love with Dorian, and once upon a time he was the man Ron treasured. He knew the tears he shed were for that man, and he cried because that man felt he had no other option. 

Severus didn’t feel annoyance that Ron cried, he didn’t feel confusion. He felt hurt that Ron was hurting, and he merely held his lover, offering whatever comfort he could. 

 

 

Ron dressed in complete black for the service. Shirt, trousers, jacket and shoes all in deep midnight. Severus matched in his black suit too, offering his arm for Ron. It seemed the only purpose he served was to give Ron something to lean against, but he was happy to do it. There were several people at the gravesite, but Ron only looked at the coffin. It was polished cherry wood, covered in white lilies. 

He was silent, having cried out his sadness already. Severus was more than supportive and he made a mental note to tell him how much he appreciated it. He watched as Dorian’s father spoke about him, then his uncle, then a man who introduced himself as a former boyfriend. Ron never knew about his former men, and it was a little unusual hearing them speak about him. He understood everything they said though. It seemed customary when someone died to remember their best traits, and it was no different with Dorian. They talked about his dedication to his family business, his affectionate nature, his pride about who he was, his shamelessness and unwillingness to apologize for his homosexuality, his vivaciousness for life and laughter, and his loving manner. All of it was true. Ron remembered all of it when he was with Dorian. There were other traits but they didn’t matter anymore.

Ron said his goodbyes to the family, and after Dorian was laid to rest they returned to Spinner’s End. Ron didn’t want to be alone and when he left St. Mungo’s had come back with Severus. He wasn’t about to mention returning to his home yet. Ron would let him know when he was ready. 

Several days had passed. Both Harry and Hermione knew Ron should talk about what happened to him, but they listened to Severus and decided to let him approach them if he needed to. 

For Ron , he sank himself into work. He seemed to be fueled on emotions and painted like a man possessed. He made his deadlines and his publisher was impressed by the paintings. It would make a wonderful collection for the calendar, and she had great expectations for it. She had been told what had happened and knowing that with an artist, you didn’t press for a talk. She knew Ron would let him feelings out on canvas and she was right. 

Ron tried not to think about Dorian of the night at the cottage too much. He knew eventually he would have to settle things for himself, but for the moment, he would focus on his art and his relationship with Severus. 

 

 

 

 

a/n: to anyone who thinks the reaction from Dorian's mother is inaccurate, i want to say i am basing it on a real life reaction i experience in high school. a young man killed himself over a girl who had broken up with him. she didnt blame anyone, let alone the girl and understood why a split had occured. He reasons were very much what i put in this fic and i think very much realistic. She was right, and Dorian's mother was right too.


	17. chapter 17 Final

  
Author's notes: a goodbye  


* * *

Ron’s calendar had done phenomenally. Far better than he or his publisher had thought. He received several commissions for book covers to romance novels because he had portrayed the young ladies with such class and style as well as sex appeal. Pansy Parkinson looked fabulous in formal attired against a wintry background and one of the authors requested her specifically on the cover. 

He walked through the graveyard, searching out the familiar pale grey headstone. He found it and took in the elegant script and smiling photo. ‘Dorian Stephan Di Vincenzo Beloved Son’. Ron arranged the flowers he brought in one of the built in vases. Taking a moment to look at the photo he cleared his throat. 

“I know you were too big on things like flowers, but I guess leaving them is the only way anyone can pay their respects now.” He stood, thrusting his hands in his pockets. “I have been meaning to come and speak with you for some time, but as you know my work takes a lot of time….and well, I guess I never really knew what to say to you.” 

He felt a tightening in his throat. This seemed so easy when he thought about it over the past few months. Now that he was here, it was hard. “Your uncle moved back, along with his son. They renamed the restaurant. It’s called ‘Dorian’s’ , and your cousin is taking a lot more responsibility. I told him how you used to go to other places and see what they were like, he thought it was brilliant.” He looked around, but controlled his nerves. 

“Dorian, I don’t know why you did what you did, and why you felt you had no other way to deal with things, but I do want to let you know something Dorian. Even though I told you I didn’t love you anymore, I did love you before, when we were together and I suppose I still do in a way. You were the first man I fell in love with and that meant so much to me, how can you stop loving a man like that. I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but you will always be special to me. I wish you hadn’t left that way, maybe we could have worked something out. Maybe we could have been friends again, but we won’t know that now.”

Ron let a few tears fall as he knelt before the headstone and spoke to the picture. “You were so proud and so sure of yourself, and that was so damned sexy to me. You were gorgeous and every bit the man, and that’s the one I miss. That’s the one I will remember. How many times did we hold each other, happy to just be in each others company? Too many to count. I have tried to understand you but I can’t, so I am not going to try anymore. I am just going to remember the man I used to love, and live happily with the one I love now.”

He wiped his tears away and stood. “Severus has mentioned moving in together, and maybe we will. It’s been nearly a year now, and I couldn’t be happier.” 

He looked back at the picture, that smiled and winked at him. “I wish I could have loved you the way you needed me to but I just couldn’t. I wish you peace Dorian, and I hope wherever you are, you are happy.” He leaned down and kissed the photo. “I love you, Goodbye Dorian.” He walked away as a light breeze rustled the new flowers beside his picture. 

 

The End

 

a.n: dont forget to review. I dont do slash that often, so its nice to know how it is received.


End file.
